Girl On Fire: Senior Year
by EmmaFairmont
Summary: Katniss Everdeen just moved back to district from District 4. How will she handle the memories that come back? Now in a new school, how will she react with Peeta and the Populars talking to her? Will she stop herself from falling for the blue-eyed beauty?Lots of drama with the careers, and lots of pairing. Set in Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. I've had this idea running in my head for a while so i said I'll just go with it. I'm probably going to update every 1 to 5 days, so don't think im going to abandon this story, i really hate it when authors do that, because sometimes they have really awesome stories. Anyways, thanks and Review!**

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe she's did this. She might be out of her freaking mind. She was once. Not surprised if she went back to that insane daze again.

"Katniss.." my mother sighs again. "Stop arguing with me. Just go upstairs and get some sleep. Tomorrow is your first day, and I don't want you to be late."

"You don't even care! If you did you wouldn't have brought us back, with only 1 year of high school left!" I say stubbornly.

It's her fault we are back here. I didn't want to come back, but Prim was_ overjoyed_, and I couldn't say no to Prim's big blue eyes. I don't even want to listen to what she says; I run to my room and slam the door as hard as I can.

I know it's childish of me to slam the door, but how does she want me to walk through those halls without me breaking down into tears? Walk in down through town without imagines of explosions flood my brain? Prim and I did everything for her, and not once did she take our opinion. Moving to District 4 was her idea, moving so many apartments and house when we were in district 4. I just wanted to settle down, and when I told her this, she said we are moving back to district 12.

From all the districts she picked 12. I mean I love my home town, but the memories just keep haunting me.

The only reason we moved to district 4 was because mother couldn't handle the memories. District 4 is beautiful, and I loved the beach there. The beach was probably the only good thing there.

After I moved to 4, I met a guy. Of course if I told anyone this, they would probably say: "It just had to do something with a guy." His name is Kevin. Tall, Dark hair, with out of the district brown eyes. Something made me fall for him, we dated, I became his girlfriend, and after 1 week he told me he loved me. _Loved me_. That fast. I was surprised, and I didn't know what to say. The word "Love" means so much to me, but he threw them at me like a toy that could be replaced. I mean what are you supposed to say when someone you've dated for 2 weeks tells you he loves you. I just smiled at him, and didn't say anything.

3 months later, everything fell apart. We fought, and he took a punch in the face. He cheated on me after I didn't say I love you back. Claimed it was because I didn't say it back. From that experience I learned never to trust anyone I don't know well, I put walls over myself, and the experience with mother didn't help either. I remembered my father saying that love is a strong word and nobody should be throwing it around.

Falling on the bed, I avoid falling asleep. My eyelids are heavy but I don't want any nightmares tonight. I'm already in a nightmare while awake; I don't need another one when I'm asleep.

I turn on my IPod and put the volume high, trying to keep out the memory of going to school tomorrow. I start to sing "Rolling in the deep" by Adele; - high note - nailed it. I smile to myself as the song finishes. Another song starts, but this one is old – recorded by father – its starts:

Deep in the meadow, under a willow a bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down you head, and close you sleep eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise.  
Hear it's safe, here it's warm  
hear the daisies guard you from every harm  
hear your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
hear is the place where i love you.  
Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A clock of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
and when again it's morning, they'll wash away.  
Hear it's safe, hears its' warm  
hear the daises guard you from every harm  
Hear your dreams are sweet and tomorrow bring them true  
hear is the place where I love you.

Tears already streaming down my face, I'm already crying because of a song, what kind horrid things am I going to face tomorrow?

I fall asleep hoping I wouldn't get any nightmares, but of course my hopes were blasted.

**Okay So that's chapter 1. All reviews are ****appreciated. If there is anything you guys don't like please tell me, I'm writing this fanfic for you guys. So Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks to all who Favorited, I made this chapter longer. Please don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 2:**

"KATNISS! You're going to make us late! I don't want detention on the first day!" Prim complained. I open my eyes, sore throat and feel my body all wet from my cold sweat. Shivering, I take a shower trying to forget the awful dream I just had. Not like my brain lets me, I remember it immediately.

_Blood splattered on the ground, bodies lie lifelessly. I looked around for nothing in particular, until I see Kevin with a knife in his hand. "Kevin," I say slowly like talking to a 3 year old. "Put the knife down." He looked at me in shocked then screams at me: "No Katniss. I going to give you pain like gave me!"_

_Out of nowhere Father pops up looking healthy. In one fluid motion, Kevin runs to father and slits his throat. His blood splatters my face as I scream. "You monster! How could you?! I thought you cared!" I shout through my tears. _

"_No Katniss, you're wrong again. I don't care, especially not about you." He laughs hysterically, as he brings the knife towards me, and puts it towards my neck. "NOO..." _

Most girls would plan what they would wear a day before, but honestly I couldn't care less. I braid my wet hair and make my way downstairs. I look at Prim looking annoyed with her bright pink backpack on her shoulder. "Sorry Primmy, I'll try not to be late next time," I say. Immediately her face lightens up.

"It's fine, let's get going." I nod, and grab my black backpack. Prim bids mother goodbye, I just nod to her, again.

I'm not getting any closer to mother than now. She left Prim and I to starve, eating nothing but boiled water and old mints. I had to threaten her of Prim and I leaving, for her to walk up from her depressed daze and stop drinking for a while.

Before I could hug Prim goodbye, she warns me:"Don't scowl at everyone you meet Katniss. Be nice and smile." With that thought she skips to school.

I walk in the large high school, looking around. Lockers and lots of colorful papers and many cardboards. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. I hate anything colorful. The only color I like is green.

I walk to the principal's office, I feel like I'm punished and I didn't do anything yet. "Hello, can I help you?" the secretary ask me kindly.

"Yeah, I'm a new student here. I just want my schedule and locker combination." I say casually.

"Oh Yes... Miss Everdeen?" I nod. "Well, here you go," she hands me a piece of paper. "I think you will find _all_ our students very friends here at Panem High." She smiles. I smile politely, and walk out.

"_Katniss it's okay you're going to be fine, don't worry" father said to me on my first day of school. _I take a deep breath and walk in my first class.

I don't take notice of anyone in particular, no one stands out. So its passes so fast, I barely feel it. So does the second. Until I reach my third class and walk in.

The teacher looks old, with ashen skin and black hair. She looks up from her glass and greets me. "Are you new here?" She asks me. I nod.

"Katniss Everdeen is it?" She asks. I nod again.

"Please sit next to Madge and turn you book to page 7."

I walk over to a pretty blonde with light blue eyes. I don't usually judge anyone from their looks, but I find myself starting to like her_. _Madge – that's what the teacher said – turn around to look at me. "My name is Madge, what's yours?" She asks.

"I know the teacher just said that, and Katniss." I smile a bit remembering Prim.

"Oh right," She giggles to herself. We start to talk about random things, and I learn that she loves the color gold, and she on the cheer-leading team.

Normally if you had told me I would befriend a cheer-leading I would have laugh in your face and walk away. But Madge is really nice, and isn't those stereotype snobby cheerleader.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friend at lunch?" She asks brightly. I would have said no but Madge could have ignored me yet she welcomed me.

"Sure."

* * *

We make our way to the cafeteria, and I see many groups of people sitting together.

"Okay, so this is our table," She points at a table with some people sitting there. "Guys, this is Katniss Everdeen." Everyone murmurs Hellos and Heys.

I sit down and Madge starts to introduce me. "This is Gale," She points out to a guy that looks very familiar to me. Dark brown hair, grey eyes. My eyes widen a bit. I know him.

"Gale Hawthorne?" He raises an eyebrow. "Don't remember your hunting partner? I'm hurt." I touch my heart a bit. It's his turn to be shocked. "Oh my god Katniss, you look so different. I didn't recognize you."

"I know I was just kidding." He smiles. "When did you come back?" He asks.

"2 weeks ago."

Before my father died, I used to go hunting with Gale. I accidently got trapped in one of his traps when I met him.

"_Help! Somebody help me down." I screamed to nothingness._

"_What are you doing up there?" a male voice asked._

"_I got trapped in someone's stupid snare," I asked furious. Why does he care if I'm up? I just want to get down._

"_So you're calling my snare stupid? It did a pretty well job hanging you up." _

"_Can you just shut up and get me down?!" _

"_Not with that attitude, what's your name?"_

"_Katniss" I said in an inaudible voice. _

"_Well then Catnip, I don't think anyone would help you if you said that to anyone else," He sates._

"_Katniss," I say louder. " I don't think anyone would put a snare that could catch a person." I shot back._

_He smiles for the first time. "Fair enough. I'll help you down. My name is Gale Hawthrone."_

Madge looks at both of us then says with a bit a jealousy in her voice: "Oh that's nice." She pauses. "Anyways, this is Thresh, and Delly." She points out to a tall, dark skinned guy, and a smiley girl with blonde hair. "Hi Katniss! I hope you like it here. Where did you moved from?" She asked with a smile. _This girl smiles too much. I think to myself._

"I was born here in 12 but I moved to district 4 when I was 11." I say. Thresh just nods.

I look around the cafeteria, and see a group of people looking serious and about to kill the next person they talk to.

"Who are they?" I ask curiously to Madge.

Her eyes narrow, obviously she doesn't like them. "Those are the Careers. Arrogant and snobbish. Don't mess with them or they will kick your ass."

"Oh." I only say that, but she goes on.

"The tall blonde is Cato. Lethal. Mess with him or his girlfriend Clove – the one with brown hair - , you would probably end up in the hospital. Clove is pretty much the same, she doesn't take no shit from anyone." She pauses for a second and Gale continues.

"The brown haired dude is Marvel. He's not as bad a Cato, but bad enough to be with the Careers. Last one, Glimmer who's on the left is probably the most self-centered bitch you would ever meet."

"She's dating Peeta Mellark. He's really nice and completely the opposite of Glimmer. He's with the Populars , that what they what we call them." Madge states.

I look over my shoulder and see a blonde guy with blue eyes that remind me a lot of Prim. I smile a bit to myself.

Madge looks at me curiously and Gale makes a pure disgust face when she says Peeta's name. I wonder what made them hate each other. I'm about to ask when I inwardly slap myself. _Stop it Katniss, don't let your curiously get the best of you._

"Oh, okay." I say quietly.

"Let's go I don't want to be late for class."

**So, don't worry about Katniss not meeting Peeta yet, it's going to happen next chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Even longer chapter for today. Btw the italics are Katniss's inner thoughts. Also during the week i wont be able to upload much that why today i might upload another chapter and tomorrow another one. **

**Chapter 3:**

For one whole week, I kept myself under the shadows. Except with Madge, it was easy to bond with her. I basically told her everything except about father, because just talking about it stings. Also I hang out with Gale a bit, remembering the old times, avoiding sticky topics like our fathers death.

I remember Gale telling me that his father died in the same explosion.

Now it's 3rd period, it's my first class with our teacher Haymitch and he is drunk and sleeping on his desk. "This is boring." I mutter to Madge. "Don't worry, we are leaving soon." she smiles.

Just when I was about to ask what she's talking about, out of nowhere, Peeta that is dating Glimmer, speaks up. He has wavy curls that fall onto his beautiful blue eyes. "Okay guys, time to head out." Everyone starts to stand up. "Are we skipping or something?" I blurt out. _Wow, Katniss. So much for keeping under the shadows. _

The other guy next to him smirks. He has copper hair and sea-green eye. He could charm about any girl in school, but not me. "It's fine, we won't get in trouble, he knows that we go out. He's even the one who suggested it." He looks over to Haymitch.

"Where are we going?" Curious, I've never skipped a class.

"This arcade place, it's across the street." Peeta answers.

"Okay," I nod.

"Let's move!" He shouts.

It's a five minute walk to the arcade. I hear some laughing and giggling in Peeta's direction, but I refuse to look. "You knew we were heading there?" I ask Madge.

"Yeah, Peeta and his friends always skip Haymitch's classes," She answers casually.

When we reach the arcade, I take a look around. The place isn't that big, just some sofas on a corner, random arcade game, and 5 pool tables.

"What do you want to do?" I ask Madge.

She shrugs. "Play some pool?"

"Okay, I've never played it before." She tells me it's easy and we make our way to the green table. I look over my shoulder and see the Peeta and his friends playing 2 tables away from us. Madge starts to rack the billiard balls in a triangle and shows me how to hold the cue stick.

"It's kinda annoying, but I'm up for the challenge." I say as I hold the stick.

"You'll get used to it, I'll start." She starts and the balls move in many directions and hit the corners of the pool table a couple of time. "Nice shot," I nod in Madge direction.

I position my hands on the stick and take a deep breath. _Chill, it's not that hard. _I give a hard hit to the cue ball, and accidently one of the balls flies over 2 pool tables and onto the Popular's pool table.

_Oh shit._

"Sorry! This is my first time!" I squeak really fast.

"It's fine, I'm Peeta Mellark."

"Katniss Everdeen," I say politely.

"Yo Katniss," someone shouts at me "Heads up!"

Confused me, looks over to see that very handsome guy with sea green eyes throwing the purple number 4 ball, and coming towards me and I had a millisecond to catch it. Luckily I did, so I didn't look like a retard with slow reaction.

"You know that it could have hit me in the head, right?" I ask lightly. He gives a winning smile.

Most girls would have fainted or squealed, but I'm not that naïve anymore.

"Now that would have been hilarious." A girl with short brown hair and a scowl answers me.

I scowl. "Yeah, nearly killing me. Fun." My voice practically dripping sarcasm.

"You're welcome; I could have easily been the one throwing the ball, and it would have hit you." She answers.

I shrug. "I have fast reaction though."

I tell Madge that she should go next. She shoots and – of course - perfect shot. I smile at her. I position my hands again, and this time I'll be sure not to hit the cue ball very hard. I push the stick hard this time, and to my luck the stick smashes the wall near the bathrooms. My eyes go wide.

"Okay this is ridiculous; someone needs to properly teach how to play." Peeta states as he walks over to me. He takes my hand without my permission and puts it under his, and positions it on the cue stick.

It's my brain and body is paralyzed, I don't do anything, but keep my hands under his. His hands are soft against my rough ones. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"How about putting Katniss some nail polish, huh Peeta?" the handsome sea green guy says.

"I've got some, I'm Johanna. For your information." She pulls out a bright pink nail polish out of her bag.

I pull my hand out of his, and he slightly blushes too. _Why am I blushing? _I raise an eyebrow at Johanna. "Didn't peg you as a pinky person, Johanna." I say honestly. She looks like someone who can kill with her glares. Reminds me of myself.

"Not mine. It's Annie's. Finnick's girlfriend." She looks over to the handsome guy. "I would never wear this color."

"Me neither. So, Peeta don't even dare." I tease him lightly.

Peeta raises his hands defensively. "Nah, that color doesn't even suit you."

"True. I hate pink."

"Ha. I told you guys I'm not the only girl who hates pink." Johanna says.

"Whatever you say, Johanna." Finnick says

"Why don't you sit with us during lunch?" Peeta asks me.

"Yeah," Finnick nods.

"Um… only if Madge comes." Honestly I don't even want to go, but it would be nice to see a familiar face. Peeta was about to talk when Madge cuts him off.

No answer. I look around the room, Madge isn't there. My eyes go wide. _Wasn't she there a second ago?_

__"I think she went to use the restroom," I say quietly still looking around the room.

"Will you sit with us or..." Peeta trails off. I turn back and face his blue eyes. I feel something flutter in my stomach._ What the hell?_

__I nod. "Sure." I remembered Prim's warning in the back of my head, but i ignore them. Maybe if i stay scowling he'd be scared and ignore me.

Peeta looks at his watch. "Time to go guys." He shouts to the rest of the students.

"See you at lunch." He smiles. I surprise myself when I smile back.

-line break

Haymitch was still sleeping when we got back, but the second the bell rand he woke up. "Hope you had fun guys." He yawns.

"It was actually." Peeta tells him, as he flashes me a smile. I feel more butterflies in my stomach.

After Madge and I walk out, she squeals. "I can't believe the Populars actually talked to you!"_._

"It's not a big deal, Where were you anyways?" I remember she wasn't there when I talked to them. "Why don't you come with me to lunch?"

"I can't I need to talk to Delly." She says nonchalantly.

I don't push any further, if she wanted to tell me about what she would have. I say goodbye to Madge and go to my next class. I realize I have Gale in this class. I relax a bit.

"Hey Catnip," He greets me.

"Hey," I say as I slide into my seat beside him.

"Are you going to sit with us today?"

"No," I pause. I remember Gale's face when Madge was talking about Peeta. Yet I go ahead and tell him. If I don't he just won't see my at lunch then he'd ask Madge. "Peeta and his friends asked me to sit with them today."

Gales face immediately darkens. "Oh." He says gruffly.

Curiosity got the best of me. "Why don't you like Peeta?"

"I-" He get cut off by the teacher; Mr. Beetee.

"Gale Hawthorne, I do not appreciate you talking during my class. Go sit near the windows. Far away from Katniss Everdeen." He looks at me.

Gale picks up his books and gives me a look, clearly telling me: "I'll tell you later."

I copy some notes to pretend I was listening, but 2 minutes later I get a tap on my back.

"Gossiping about _my _Peeta? Don't be jealous Katniss." I look around for the owner of that voice, and see it's Glimmer.

"No actually. I'm just telling my friend that Peeta invited me to sit with him and his friends at lunch. And that I couldn't be joining him." I tell her with a evil smile, knowing that she would get mad.

Her eyes widen a bit and she quickly covers it by a scowl. "You just got lucky, bitch. I don't even know why he would ask someone as ugly as you."

"Okay class. Seems that I have forgotten one of my books in the teacher lounge. I'll be back soon. Do not talk loudly." He warns us as he leaves to get his book.

I turn to Glimmer again. "Want to rephrase that slut?" I spit at her.

"No, I said everything truthfully. Why would I lie to someone as stupid as you?"

I'm about to slap that bitch when someone interrupts us. "Stop that Glimmer. Don't be jealous if Peeta talked to another girl."

I turn to see a muscular boy that answered Glimmer. "None of you damn business Gloss." She glares at him with her bright angry eyes.

Just then the bell rings signaling Lunch time. I wave goodbye to Gale and Gloss walking up to me. "Hello there, Miss Everdeen." He says seductively. _Ugh…No._

"Hi."

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" He asks.

"Sorry, I'll need to take a rain check. Someone else already invited me." I reply politely. I don't need another enemy.

"What a Pity. See you later…?" he asks.

"Katniss."

"See you later, Katniss." He waves a last goodbye and leaves.

I walk quietly to the cafeteria, as I walk I think about the Populars. Why would they want to talk to me? I'm a nobody, I don't have good grade, and I'm not a beauty queen. Madge told me that they hardly invite anyone to lunch, so why? I'm starting to get a headache from over-thinking.

I'm not really concentrating, and I bump into someone.

"Oops, sorry." I say.

"Watch where- , Oh Katniss. You're clumsy aren't you?" I look to see Johanna.

"Yeah… sorry. A lot on my mind." I say honestly.

"Hmm? About what? We just started school and you don't look like someone who would stress over her grades." She states and we continue walking together to the cafeteria.

I can't really tell her that I'm wondering why she and her friends are talking to me, so I just tell her that I got into a fight with Glimmer.

"That bitch. I hate her." She rolls her eyes.

"What? I thought you, Peeta, Finnick and your friends like her." I say wide eyed. I always assumed that Glimmer was liked among the Populars. Guess not.

"Nope. We had it for each other since middle school. She has problems with almost everyone in school." She says casually.

"Wow." I say astonished. How can some be hated that much? "Not to be rude or anything." Even though I am sometimes. "How can Peeta stand her?" I ask slowly. I hope she doesn't lash out on me.

"He used to like her but now I feel – as his best friend – he just feels sorry for her."

"That's just sad." I say, and then add: "in her case."

"I know, right?" We share a small laugh.

When Johanna and me reach, I see the Peeta, Finnick, and their friend laughing loudly. "Guys," She shouts over their laughing. "This is Katniss."

"Hey," I say trying to remain calm. _Why are you so nervous Katniss? They are just people like you. _

"Hello Katniss," Two girls speak up at once. One of them resembles the guy who stood against Glimmer earlier and the other has long flowy brown hair and green eyes. They all chuckle and the blond one introduces herself. "I'm Cashmere, and this is Annie." She looks over to the brown haired girl.

"Yeah, the one who gave me the bright pink nail polish." Johanna states.

I nod. "Yeah you told me. Finnick's girlfriend."

Annie giggles and Finnick gives her a peck on her lips. "The one and only."

"Get a room." Peeta says.

"I think the janitor's closet is empty." I say

"Thanks for your advice Katniss." Finnick says sarcastically. "After all, I thought you'd be sticking up with me, I didn't let Johanna throw the billiard ball on you."

"I still would have caught it."

"Sure you would Katniss." Johanna adds with sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey!" I laugh. We stay laughing for a while. I don't think I've ever laughed this much since father's death.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Coach stopped me on the way here." A voice says.

I look up to see Gloss. It's funny because the second I looked up, he saw me and smiled.

"Didn't think Peeta was the one who invited to lunch. Looks like we've got the same taste in friends." He says.

"Yeah we do, or we wouldn't be on the same table talking." Peeta states. "You invited Katniss to lunch?"

"Yep." He says popping the "p". "After I told Glimmer to stop bothering Katniss."

"Glimmer was bothering you?" Peeta asks suddenly serious.

"She got jealous after she overheard me talking to my friend about you." I tell him.

"You were talking about me?" he teases me.

"I was telling him that I can't sit with him, because you asked me to sit with you. Dont flatter yourself. Nothing special."

"Sure you were Katniss." He winks at me teasingly.

I roll my eyes and blush a bit.

We stay talking for the rest of the lunch period. I talking about district 4 and learn that Finnick and Annie are originally from there. Peeta tells me that he likes to paint, and when he tells me that he likes to bake and I answer him with: "Isn't that girly Peeta?" I ask him jokingly.

"Do you know how to bake?" he asks me.

"No. If I tried I would burn the house down." I tell me seriously.

"I should teach you sometime."

I shrug. "If you want a burned house then okay."

We all stay laughing till the bell rings.

"Would you like to join us for a movie this Friday?" Annie asks me after when we are alone.

"Um…Is Glimmer coming?" I ask hesitantly.

"Are you crazy? I don't think anyone of us except Peeta would handle 3 hours of her." She answers.

"Okay, I'm coming." I smile.

We laugh at Glimmer's stupidity as we walk to our next class. I can't help but feel excited for Friday.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you I would update today :D**

**Chapter 4:**

"Katniss are you ever going to forgive her?" Gale sighs as he walks me back home.

"No Gale. She left us to starve and didn't stop drinking for us." I state.

"You didn't have to threaten her." He shrugs.

"If I didn't Prim and I would have been dead, plus Gale stop telling me what to do. I already did it so stop."

He sighs again, and gives in. "Fine. Want to go hunting today?"

I stop dead in my tracks, but I as say as calmly as possible. "I told you I gave up archery, and I can't today. I'm going to watch a movie with Peeta and the others."

"Your father wouldn't want you to do give up on it, and why do you even hang out with Mellark and his friends? They are so stuck-up."

Hearing the comment about father just made me snap. "You don't know a damn about my father and don't call Peeta and _my_ friends that, you don't even know them!" I spit at him.

_Did I just say _my_ friends? _I had to stop denying it to myself, I like hanging out with Peeta and the others, they make me laugh and I feel like that I don't need to act around them. Yet I still haven't found out why they started talking to me. _Maybe they actually like you…_

Gale doesn't say anything, not that I let him anyways. "Bye Gale." I run to the house.

Forgetting, I focus on tonight. "Hey Prim!" I greet her. I see that Rue is here today. "Hey Rue." Rue is Thresh's cousin but they live together, every time I take Prim over to Rue's house I see him.

"Hello Katniss," they both say simultaneously and I smile.

I jog up to my room. My room is painted green with small, almost un-noticeable, blue spots. I fall on the bed. I almost change my mind about going to the movies; my bed seems a pretty good option too. _No Katniss stop being such a loner and go out and have fun. _I feel myself complaining a bit, but I just shake it off and hop of my bed. I change my sweaty shirt and pants for a soft striped navy shirt and jeans. I hear my phone vibrate.

"Be there in 5 minutes," Gloss just send me a text. Since Gloss is the only one with a big car that fits 8 people, he is going to pick us all up. I look over to my window, whose view is our neighbor's window. I haven't even tried to introduce myself. I shrug and grab my phone and IPod, and head downstairs.

"Don't wait up from me Prim; I'm going to be late." I yell from the door.

"Okay Katniss!" She yells back.

I sit on the porch and feel the wind blow through my hair. I put my earphones on. Things at school changed for the bad and for the good. For the bad, I get more attention more and more very day, and I hate attention. For the good, I like hanging out with Peeta and the others; I laugh more and have more fun.

Since the incident with Glimmer in Beetee's class, tried to avoid her completely. But it's kind of hard when she's your friend's girlfriend. Every time she kisses him, she looks at me evilly. I always feel a hint of anger and jealously. _Why did I feel jealous? Do I like Peeta? No,I just met him last week. _I felt that I was lying to myself though. I decided to stop thinking about Peeta, its giving me a headache.

Things at home haven't changed much, except the fact that Prim has become more social and bubbly than we when we were in district and Prim are inseparable, honestly the look so cute together. My attitude with mother hasn't changed on bit, but every now and then she tries to talk to me but I brush her off every time.

I look around the empty road and I notice the house next to house. The one my window is facing. Maybe the reason I never tried to say hello is because I already have too many friends, which is out of my character, I don't need more. I hum Brokenhearted by Karmin. I notice I figure coming out of my neighbor's door. I squint and make out of the figure is blond hair.

_Dear god, please don't be Glimmer._

I look closer and see someone with Prim-like blue eyes. Peeta. _Peeta is my neighbor? _I don't know if I should be happy or worried he would think I'm a stalker. _Should I go say hi?_ I put my hands over my head. I'm tired of caring about what other people think of me. I'm going to say hi.

I stand up and I think my foot slept because when I took I step down, I tripped and fell on my ass.

"Katniss? Is that you?" Peeta squints at me.

"Yep." I say as I stand up. "Ouch."

"Are you okay? How'd you fall" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, fine. My foot slept while waiting for Gloss." I stretch my body.

"You live here?" He asks as he looks up at my house.

"Yeah, guess I'm your new neighbor."

"No offense, but I thought the person who lived here was some crazy cat lady. You never said Hello." He says honestly.

I chuckle at his honesty. "I have one cat – Buttercup - and I hate it. Also I never said hello because honestly, I'm not a very friendly person."

"Yeah you are friendly!" He says

I give him are-you-serious-look.

"Well, you are a bit." He smiles.

"What's taking Gloss so long?" I complain.

"He has to pick the others."

"I've noticed that you always see the good in people, Peeta." I state matter-of-factly.

He shrugs. A second later we hear a car horn beeping. "You guys going to make us late for the movie!" Gloss shouts.

"I'm not the one who came 10 minutes late Gloss." I shout back. I smile at Peeta and walk to the car.

It's a 5 minute drive to the mall from me and Peeta's houses. "Guess what Finnick?" Peeta asks.

"What?" He says bored.

"Katniss our new neighbor." He says.

"_Our neighbor_?" I repeat confused.

"That means I live to your right Katniss." Finnick says smiling.

"Stalking 2 hot guys, aren't we Katniss?" Johanna says mocking me.

"How would I know Peeta and Finnick lived next to me? I moved there 3 weeks ago." I defend myself.

"Now it's going to be easier to pick 3 of you at once." Gloss says.

"Hey Gloss, why didn't you tell me I live next to Peeta when I told you the direction to my house?" I complain. If he had told me, none of this embarrassment would have happened.

"I wanted exactly this to happen." He starts laughing. When I'm with Peeta and the others, I feel like their laugh is infectious so I start laughing. That exactly what happened, after Gloss started laughing I burst laughing. So does everyone else.

"We're here!" Cashmere says loudly between her laughs.

We get down and joke about teachers and mimic Miss Trinket.

We buy our tickets and snacks, and go to our seats. I sit next to Peeta and Johanna sits next to him. "How have you guys been friends?" I ask them.

"A year or so." Johanna answers. I nod and try focus on the movie.

As the movie goes on, I don't really focus with Peeta next to me. His blond hair looks white with the movie's light reflection. I notice that all Peeta and Johanna are doing is laughing and "Can you guys stop flirting with each other? I'm trying to watch the movie." I hiss at them quietly.

They stop at once. "We weren't flirting. We are just playing around, this movie is boring."

I roll my eyes. "Sure you weren't."

"They would be such a cute couple, wouldn't they? They are best friend though. Sad." Annie - who is sitting next to Johanna - pouts.

"Stop saying that Annie. Peeta is my best friend." Johanna says.

Annie continues pouting, I can't help but think to myself that they would make a cute couple .Annie has a point, even though it made me jealous.

That movie was so boring that Johanna, Peeta, and I went out. "Who picked the movie?" I ask annoyed. I have a feeling its Annie.

"Cashmere." Peeta answers.

"Oh. I thought it was Annie."

Johanna nods and asks. "What do you want to now?"

"You want to go get ice cream?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah," I answer. "How 'bout you Johanna?"

"Sure."

Peeta says he knows the best ice cream shop. We take the escalator down and see a colorful ice cream shop with big swings there as chairs.

We order our ice cream and take a seat. Peeta sits next to me and Johanna sits the opposite side. As we wait for our ice creams, Peeta starts to move the swing forward.

"Peeta, stop." I tell him.

By me telling him this, it just motivates him to go faster. "Stop I'm getting dizzy." I complain.

That second our ice cream comes, and he stops. For the first 3 minutes we eat in complete silence, just the way I like it, but stupid me had to eat a huge bite.

"Ahh," I say.

"You okay Katniss?" Johanna raises an eyebrow at me.

I nod. "Brain freeze."

Johanna looks over to Peeta. And Peeta starts to rub my back, instead of making me feel better , it just send electric shocks down my spine.

"Thanks Peeta."

"No problem,"

I smile at him, and he gives me a warm smile. We stay gazing for 5 seconds until something interrupts us.

"Peeta!" someone I despise shrieks. I turn around. Glimmer.

"Hey Glimmer," Peeta stands up to give her a hug, but she pulls him for a kiss and looks at me in the eye.

"Hey bitch," Johanna gives her a fake smile.

"Johanna," Peeta hisses "Be nice."

"I won't promise anything."

"Peeta let's get out of here." Glimmer purrs.

"Um.. I came with Johanna and Katniss.." Peeta say hesitantly.

"Who would you rather hang out with? Me or them?" She gives us disgusted look.

"Glimmer I won't differentiate. They are my friends and you're my girlfriend."

She gives a pissed off sigh. "Come with me Peeta."

"Sorry guys. Tell Gloss to leave." He gives a defeated look.

"I can't believe her. She thinks she owns him. Slut." I tell Johanna.

"She always does this." Johanna looks pissed.

"Don't kill me Johanna, but… Why don't you and Peeta date?" I ask cautiously and I hold my breath/

She sighs. "I am going to kill you if you ask again." She pauses. "Tell Peeta I'm not talking to him for walking away. Peeta and I are friends and we will never be anything else. Got it?"

"Okay Johanna, I won't ask again and I'll tell him." I let go of my breath.

"Come on, let get out of here."

Strangely after Johanna told me that they would never date, it felt like weigh lifted off my shoulder, and being honest to myself I have no idea why I'm feeling this way.

**Haha. I bet we all know why ;) Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I might post another chapter today but not sure. TO MY FOLLOWERS: Please Review :3**

**Chapter 5:**

Johanna and I just keep talking after Peeta left; she tells me how Peeta always ditches her for Glimmer.

"Maybe Peeta actually likes her." I say sadly. Weirdly, I hope that Peeta actually is stuck with Glimmer. _What is going on with me?_

"I don't know, the only thing that I know is that I want to fucking kill her." she replies.

We walk back to the cinema because Finnick just texted I, saying the movie was done. Once we reunite with the others, we tell them about Peeta and we walk to the parking a random thought pops in my mind.

"Hey Finn. If you live next to me, why weren't you there when Gloss picked Peeta and me up?"

"I was at Annie's,"

"As usual," Johanna mutters.

It's all silence after that. One by one Gloss drop off each one. Until it's only me and Finnick left.

"To which side is your room? Peeta's house or mine?"

"Um.." I look over to the right and see my room's light still open. "Peeta's," I conclude.

"Aw, we would have had so much fun together." He winks at me.

"Too bad."

"Bye Katniss,"

"Bye."

We look at each other for a second, and I jog to the front door. I look at the time which reads 10:23 P.M. I thought it was later. I walk in to see mother sitting on the couch, looking into nothingness. _Just another moment, don't get angry Katniss_. Ignore her. I walk past Prim's room debating whether I should say goodnight. After a split-second argument with myself, I decide say goodnight. I knock on the door and get a muffled "Come in." I walk in and see Prim laying on her bed listening to music and reading a magazine.

"Hey Katniss, how was the movie?" she asks.

"Boring."

"So, what did you do then? Since the movie was boring?"

"We ate ice cream." i lie partially. I just left the part that I ate with it with Peeta and Johanna only and the part when Glimmer comes and takes Peeta away.

"Glad you had fun." she smiles.

I nod."I did. Oh did you know that two of my friends live next door?"

"No! That's so cool! I wish Rue lived next door." she pouts slightly.

"Don't be sad little duck. How about I introduce you to them next time?"

She nods excitedly.

"Okay goodnight little duck."

"Goodnight," she chirps

I look downstairs toward the Living room and see mother still in her daze, I roll my eyes. When I'm in my own room, I straight away fall onto my bed. Comfy bed. I'm about to fall asleep when I realize I'm still in my jeans. I complain and moan internally to myself.

I change into some old sweatpants and a tank top. I look over to my window, curious to see which one of Peeta's family member rooms is across mine. I see Peeta on his table writing something, or maybe he's painting. I shrug to myself. _Stop being such a stalker, do something else._

I grab one of the novels I have finished yet, and sit on one of the bean bags in my room.

Reading is one of the hobbies I started to read after father's death. It used to keep my mind off of everything that's happening around me. It helped me go through with it.

I'm actually so consumed by this novel, that I almost miss that vibration that comes from my phone.

I take my phone and see one new text from Peeta. What would Peeta want this late?

"Look out your window."

I look of and see Peeta smiling back at me from his room, with a paper in his hand, written:

"Guess our rooms are across from each other."

I smile back and point at him to wait a second. I rip a paper from my notebook and grab a maker and write:

"Seems like that." and hold it out for him

He starts to write something in the back of his paper.

"Open your window." it reads

I obey and he also opens his own window.

"Had fun after I left?" he asks.

I remember the talk with Johanna. I can't really tell him that. "Kind of. Oh, Johanna told me that she's not talking to you for ditching us." I remember.

"Seriously?" he asks annoyed.

"Yep," I say popping the "p" like Gloss.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed now."

"Yeah, okay me too." I tell him sadly, even though I'm not that tried.

I'm about to turn away and close the window when I hear Peeta say:"I'm glad that you're my neighbor Katniss."

I smile at him."Thanks. Me too. Goodnight."

"'Night." He says as he walks away from the window, and closes the lights.

I close my window and realize that I actually might be wanted with the Populars.

* * *

*2 Weeks Later*

It is hard to hang out with both Johanna and Peeta at the same time, since they aren't talking to each other. I hang out with Johanna during that day and with Peeta during the night. I become closer to both of them, but I'm nothing like what they are to each other.

"Are you still not talking to him?" I ask Johanna while she is walking me back to my house.

"Yes." She answers.

"I know you miss him Johanna." I tell her.

"I don't." She says stubbornly

"Johanna," I say softly. "I know you miss him, and he misses you too. You can't fool me. We are too similar."

She sighs. "This always happens you know? We always fight about Glimmer and he always fights with Glimmer about me."

"I hate Glimmer."

"At the beginning we didn't hate Glimmer, we just didn't trust her. Then she kept on making problems with everyone, and she started using Peeta for his grades and the fact that he is popular." She says as she kicks a rock.

Small moments like this make me feel happy that Johanna was able to trust me by telling me this.

I don't say anything, I nod. We reach my house and I see Peeta sitting on my porch steps. I smile and nod at his. It was a plan for Johanna to walk me home and see Peeta there so they could make up.

"Hey Johanna, I'm sorry." Peeta says awkwardly.

Johanna looks at me. "Did you plan this?"

"Um… Yeah… Look Jo, don't be mad. It is tiring seeing you and Peeta fight. And it wasn't only me, it's all of us. We care." I say softly trying not to make her even madder.

She gives me a death glare and turns to Peeta. "If you ditch me one more time for that bitch, I'm not ever going to take to you." She tells him.

Knowing Johanna, she will keep her word. "Okay Johanna I promise." Peeta hugs her and give me a thank-you look.

"Enough of sappiness," Jo pulls away from Peeta. "What are we going to do for Finnick's Halloween party?" We all smile and walk to Finnick's house.

**Review please :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the Reviews guys! I wont be able to update tomorrow or the day after. Sorry 3 So i tried to make this chapter longer.  
**

Chapter 6:

*October 31st, day of Finnick's party*

It was hard for Annie and Cashmere to convince Johanna and I to go costume shopping. But of course, in the end they had it their way. I hear from both Finnick and Gloss that they don't stop until they get what they want.

It was easy to connect with Finnick. He's like the brother I've never had. He is constantly teasing me and asking if I want sugar cubes. The answer is always no. But he's got my back and he's very protective of me.

Now I sit in Madge house, with Delly. I haven't talked to them much after I started hanging out with Peeta and the others. They are both talking about how they're excited for the party. I'm not really into the conversation until Madge turns to me and asks me. "What are you going to dress up as?" she gives me a hopeful smile. She knows I'm not going to tell her so why is she bothering herself by asking?

"Suprise," I tell her.

"Come on Katniss," she pleads. "I showed you what I'm going to be."

Madge is going as the adult version of little red riding hood. A short dress with a blue-ish apron and - of course - the long red hood. Is _she trying to impress someone?_ Delly on the other hand, is going as a cowgirl. I have no idea what she was thinking when she picked that costume.

"Then that would be no fun." I tell her.

"It's okay Madge, we'll see it later." Delly soothes her.

Madge pouts then suddenly looks nervous. "Katniss, is Gale coming?" After a week of that ridiculous argument, Gale and I were normal with each other. We talked and also went hunting, but I didn't hunt, he did all the hunting. He did give me my old bow and arrows, which send me straight home with tears staining my cheeks.

Maybe that's who she wants to impress. "Do you like Gale?" I ask ignoring her question.

She blushes dark red."Is it that obvious?"

"No, but the blush is." I tease her.

She throws a pillow on me, and moans her annoyance which makes Delly laugh.

"I just love how you met the Populars Katniss. I wish I saw that." Delly says randomly. From all of Delly's random moments she decided to talk about this. I internally face palm.

"It was so embarrassing. Thank god you didn't see it." I tell her wanting to move on from this topic.

"Hm.. Katniss?" Madge asks sneakily.

"What?" I say annoyed.

"Do you like Peeta?" she asks.

"W-what?" I stutter. "No!" I say quickly. I don't even need to look at the mirror I can feel myself blush hotly.

"Oh my god! I knew it!" she says excitedly.

"I don't!" I say angrily.

"It shows Katniss. Don't deny it."

Which out even realizing it I say: "Maybe just a tiny crush." I say blushing. I feel jealous and stomach gets butterflies every now and then.

Realization hits me like a boulder on the head, and it hurts. How haven't I realized that sooner? _Maybe you were just denying it Katniss._

"Its okay Katniss." Delly soothes me. "Its hard not to like him." the way she said it made me feel jealous like she likes him or something.. Oh my-

"You like Peeta?!" I ask shocked.

"No way. Peeta is my cousin. Ew. I don't see him in that way."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. _Seriously Katniss, what happened to not loving anyone after Kevin? _

I look at the time and see that i only have 2 hours till the party. "I have to go change. Bye guys."

I wave a last goodbye and walk out of Madge's huge house. Madge's father is the Mayor of district 12. It's only natural that they have a huge house.

The walk back is a 10-minute one. This left me 10 whole minutes to think. When I saw Peeta,I felt small butterflies in my stomach and jealous on silly things that included him. I had an immediate liking towards him. Also my mind did give me warning in the back of my head, but those blond curls and those blue eyes that remind me so much of Prim, made the warnings go less and less every time. They way it lights up looks like a kid on a Christmas morning. I hate to admit this to myself, I find Peeta very attractive, and I enjoy talking to him every night through our windows. He makes me feel happy and secure. Almost like before father's death.

Suddenly I'm thinking about Gale. The way he gets angry when mention or hang out with Peeta. It confuses me. I want to ask Peeta or Johanna but I feel like I would be invading something personal. These moments make me feel like I don't fit in with the Populars. An outsider. I feel a headache coming on. I'm starting to think that Peeta and Gale don't mix in my mind well.

I walk through the front door to see Prim and Rue. No surprise there. "Excited for the party?" I ask grinning. I know they are.

When I first introduced Prim to Finnick, she started blushing and giggling. Finnick and I started laughing after she went back to the house. It was so cute to see Prim's first crush. I kept teasing her about it.

When I introduced Prim to Peeta, she didn't blush. She just kept laughing went Peeta tickled her. The gesture reminded me so much of father in a way. Which was extremely weird. She did giggle at us and asked me if I liked Peeta - right in front of him - which made me blush and made Peeta's ears go red. I didn't give in of course, I told her that we were just friends. _Though I wish we weren't_. What the hell was that Katniss? I inwardly slap myself.

Prim and Rue nod excitedly. Prim is going as an angel.A white dress with wings and a halo. Which I thought was perfect, Prim looks like and acts like an angel. Rue is going as a Mockingjay. When she told me I was on a verge of tears. When father used to sing, all the birds used to stop and listen. Other than almost crying I thought the costume was perfect too, I've see Rue climb from tree to tree when Gale, thresh, and I took them both with Gale's brother Rory. Rory is the same age as Prim and Rue. Gale tells me that he likes Prim. I don't approve of Prim dating yet. She's just 12.

I take a shower and change to a random shirt and jeans. My costume is at Johanna's house, because I forgot it there after shopping. I hear a voice go like "Katniss, Katniss..."

Could it be Prim? No she would just yell. I look over to my opened window. Peeta. After me and Peeta talked a few times, we decided it was easier for both of us to keep the window opened at all times.

"What's up Peeta?" I ask as I put my head through the window.

"What are you going as tonight?" he asks casually.

"It's a suprise."

"Aw. Won't you tell me?" he gives me puppy eyes.

Damn him. I just have to be stronger. "Just wait and see." I tell him.

I don't let him beg anymore because if he does I might tell him. "I have to go, before Johanna kills me. Bye Peet, see you to tonight."

"Bye Kat,"

"I told you a million times. Don't call me that."

He chuckles and waves a goodbye. I roll my eyes at him and close the window. Great, now Peeta made me late. Now I have run or else Johanna is going to go ballistic.

I yell a goodbye to Prim and Rue as I run to Johanna's house. I don't think at all, except for the fact that I'm going to be late.

I knock on Johanna's door panting, and Johanna's father opens up.

"Hey - Mr. - Mason," I say between breaths.

"Hello Katniss. Johanna is upstairs."

"Thanks." I say as I walk past him. I walk to Johanna's room.

"Damn you Katniss you're late." Johanna complains as I walk in. I see her already dressed in her costume. She and I absolutely refused when Annie asked us to wear a costume that consists of a dress. Johanna is wearing a race car driver outfit that is skin-tight. She has her hair is small curls, and a bit of make up on. "You look hot. From where did you pull that one out?" I ask her still panting as I collapse on her bed.

"I'm going to make some people jealous tonight." she smiles evilly.

"May I ask who?"

"You'll see in a hour." she looks at me. "Ugh Katniss!" She moans. "You're all sweaty from running, go take a shower quickly." she points to her bathroom. I groan as I get up. My body is aching from all that running, maybe a second bath isn't such a bad idea.

"Okay, towel?" I ask her.

"On the towel rack brainless." she rolls her eyes.

I walk in and take another shower, washing my hair again.I feel like My hair is going to all fall out tonight from all the washing. I put a towel on myself just as Johanna knock in the door. I open a bit and she shoves my costume in. I sigh, Johanna is the one who picked it, and since I didn't have anything better to wear I agreed. I start to put it on.

My costume is a girl pirate. It consists of black leather pants, a white shirt that sleeves come down my shoulders, a black corset, a hat, boots and an eye patch. I wear the pants, the shirt, half put the corsage on - Johanna needs to close the back - and walk out of the bathroom.

"Can you close it from the back?" I ask Johanna.

"Turn around." Slowly I start to feel the corsage becoming tighter around my waist.

"Thanks." I start to slip on my boots, and begin to braid my hair.

"What are you doing?" Johanna stops me.

"What does it look like? I'm braidin-" I get cut off.

"It's a party Katniss. Leave your hair down."

"Do I have to?" I whine like a little child. I don't feel comfortable with my hair down.

"Yes, now sit on the chair."

I scowl at her and give her an are-you-kidding-me look.

"I'm serious sit."

I glare at her and sit on the chair. She starts to play with my hair and pulls some rolls in it. And that's when the torment starts. She put something on my eye lids, pokes my eye with something pointy and puts something sticky on my lips.

Finally when Johanna is done, she gets a mirror and I stay there frozen with astonishment.

**I hope you liked it. Review and thanks C:**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was really hard to write, because of Peeta's Pov. Anyways I hope you like and I'm sorry I'm late.**

**Chapter 7:**

*Same day, Peeta's Pov*

I button the last button on my white shirt as I look at the clock that lays on my desk. 8:30. Its still early, I can hear the pounding music from my bedroom. I pull in the suspenders and look for my hat. I had no saying in my costume. Gloss and Finnick decided on what I should wear since the day I told them I'm coming in jeans a shirt. I still remember Finnick's face.

"What are you wearing the day of the party?" Finn whispered during a very boring class of Physics.

"A pair of jeans and a shirt." I answered him nonchalantly. I mean I don't even like to dress up, I'm not showing up in some silly costume.

"Sorry Peeta," he exaggerated the vowels. "Gloss and I already picked you something." he smirked at me.

"If you're going to make me come in a silly costume I'm not showing up." I challenged him with a smirk. I know as his best friend be wouldn't say no.

"Deal."

I'm wearing something guys used to wear back in the old days. It not bad, at least it's not some silly prince costume.

I grab my jacket a d head downstairs. No one is In the house except my brother - who went out earlier. Luckily for me that mother is at a party, or I wouldn't have been able to escape easily. I stop by the door and yell for him: "Rye! I'm going home later. Tell Dad not to worry."

He grunted an "Okay," from the couch and continued to watch TV. Rye just came back from university for the week-end. I walk out to the chilly weather of November. The wind is bowling softly; it's typical for this time of year. I walk pass Katniss's well-decorated house and feel a small smile on my face.

Katniss is a close friend to me, she knows almost everything about from our talks through the window. She doesn't give one damn about what people think about her. She isn't like other girls. She hates dresses, make-up, and parties. She told me how she was dreading to go to Finn's party. She rarely smiles - occasionally - but when she does, my heart skips a beat. I don't know what makes me look forward for out little talks in the middle of the night. She makes me happy, excited, _worth_ it.

I see many houses parked around Finnick's large house. Finnick's parents work for the Capitol, which pays very good and means less time district 12. Finnick doesn't mind. He's always having huge parties in his house.

I walk through the door and the first thought that rushes through me is: This place is too crowed. I need to find Finnick or Gloss. I push my way the through people dancing and make a note of some of their costumes that caught my eye.

A guy with full metallic knight costume, holding his girlfriend's hand, whose wearing a metallic costume as well .A guy dress as a hotdog, a dancing girl in a fairy dress, a peter pan costume, a skeleton, and the list goes on for the weird costumes.

I stay looking for a minute, until I spot Finnick standing in a corner talking to Annie. Finnick is wearing some kind of swim shorts and a golden net over his chest. Annie - I think - went as a mermaid. She's wearing a pink shell bra, a green skirt, and a white flower with some shells in her hair. She has some make-up on.

"Hey guys," I break their conversation as I slide my hands in my pocket.

"Hi Peeta! I love you costume did you pick it?" Annie answers me excitedly.

I shoot a look at Finnick - who is smirking - and answer her. "No actually, your boyfriend did." I say smiling at Annie

Finnick's smirk fades as he asks me. "Where is Johanna?"

My smile fades. Jo has a hard time with parties, I need to find her. "I don't know I need to find her."

Just then Johanna appears like she heard her name from across the room. She is race car driver with a skin-tight costume and her usual make-up style. She looks nice.

"Hey Jo'" I smile at her calmly. I note a bothered look on her face. "Are you okay?"

She gives me a long look."As long as I don't see that doofus, I'll be fine."

She is talking about Gale. I feel anger boil inside me. How can he be so cruel? On her birthday? I'm about to hug Jo when someone's hand pulls me away by surprise. I'm turned around to face Glimmer

"Peetaa!" Glimmer shrieks in my ear.

"What?" I say annoyed.

"Do you like my costume?" she smiles sweetly at me. I look at her costume. She's wearing a nurse costume. I tight white shirt and a frilly short skirt with stocking and 10 inch heels. She has full in makeup. It looks like someone threw up make-up on her face. _Ugh._

"Yeah it's nice," I lie to her. What I'm I supposed to tell her? She looks like a slut?

She completely ignores me and looks over to Johanna.

"Enjoying the party?" she asks her.

"I was, until you showed up." she says.

"I hope there isn't anyone you want that didn't show. We don't want you tears flooding the floor." she says smiling evilly.

Johanna was about to punch her when I stop her.

"Glimmer that's enough. You've gone too far." I say through gritted teeth.

"I'm just stating facts." she bats her eyelashes at me.

"Glimmer. Go." I clench my fists.

"I see later Peeta," she pecks a kiss on my lips with her sticky lip stick.

The second she turns her back, I grab a tissue and wipe it away.

"I hate that bi-" Jo starts but I cut her off.

"Forget her; I want to have fun in this party." I say. Then suddenly I remembered. "Where is Katniss? Wasn't she with you?" I ask her.

She shrugs "She went to her house to get her phone and her sister,"

I silently look around and see many people dance. Out of nowhere I see Gale. He is dancing with Madge. He's wearing a normal shirt and a vest. The only additional this is the fact he has some arrows and a bow slung over his shoulder. He is dancing with Madge. I feel continue to feel the anger rise inside of me. I'm about to go talk to him about being an unworthy asshole when Katniss walks up to us out of breath.

_Oh my god._

The anger that I just had inside of just flew out of the window. My skipped a beat and I felt something in my gut. Katniss looks beautiful. I mean I always thought she looks pretty, but today it just shone. She was in a pirate costume. He hair was let down with curls forming on the ends. She also had make-up on, which is a surprise to me. Black eye shadow which made her grey eyes pop, very light eyeliner, something to make her lashes longer, and some lip gloss._ What's wrong with you Peeta? You have a girlfriend, remember? Her name is Glimmer! not Katniss._

"Sorry I'm late guys." She says trying to catching her breath. "I couldn't find my phone, and Prim thought she lost her bag."

"It's fine. At least you're here now." Annie tells her.

"Nice costume Finnick." Katniss snickers. "Why not come naked next time?"

"I would if I could, but I only keep that for Annie." He jokes.

Katniss's eyes widen a bit, Johanna starts laughing at her and Annie starts giggling. "He was just kidding," I say chuckling at her reaction.

She scowls, "I don't know how you can stand make-up it so sticky." She complains.

"You look good. Doesn't she Peeta?" Annie turns to me.

"Um…y-yeah you like n-nice." I stutter like an idiot. _Get a hold of yourself dude._ Why couldn't I have told her normally? I can almost feel the awkwardness between us.

"Uh… Thanks, I'm going to say Hi to Madge and be back later." She says quickly and walks in Madge's direction.

I watch her go and turn to the others. Suddenly Finnick burst out laughing and Johanna and Annie joins.

"What?" I ask confused. Did I miss something?

"You like Katniss!" Jo states matter-of-factly.

"No I don't." I deny her, but why do I feel like I'm lying to myself and her? Did I like her more than a friend? I'm confused.

"We saw the way you were looking at her." Annie says.

"So?" I challenge.

"It's a bit like the way I look at Annie. You were stuttering, and you never do." Finnick says softly.

I stay silent. Why was I stuttering? I'm always good with word but this time the words just failed me.

"I'm going to find Gloss. I'll talk to you guys later." I tell the quietly. I turn to leave

"Fine! But don't be late for the game of spin a bottle." Finn calls from behind me.

Spin the bottle? I groan internally. I know this isn't going to end well.

**That's all. Btw the Halloween party is so important because a lot of things will happen. Anyways hope you like it and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Such an important chapter! I took so much time writing this.**

Chapter 8:

*Johanna's Pov*

I watch Peeta walk away. It's obvious that he likes Katniss. The way he looked at her and stuttered when he talked to her. He never stuttered. Never. Peeta is just always good with words. I'm happy that he finally opened his eyes for a girl that is good for him. Not Glimmer. Ugh. If I would pick a girl for Peeta, it would be Katniss.

I wave a goodbye to the two lovebirds and wall over to Cashmere; who is currently flirting with senior guys. She is Marilyn Monroe. She has a short blond wig , and her short white dress. She looks pretty ,but not in a slutty way like Glimmer's nurse costume.

"Ever go for someone your age?" I tease her.

"I like a challenge." I responses as she winks at the walking-away seniors.

"Did you see Glimmer?" I roll my eyes at the memory of her costume.

She nods. "She looks like a cheap prostitute."

I laugh at her true comparison. "Where's your brother?"

"Probably flirting with freshman girls for fun," she looks behind to see if she can find him. "He got a job at Abercrombie & Fitch, so his not wearing a shirt as a costume. Pathetic costume isn't it?"

"That's not a costume, that his new job. Tell him congrats when you see him. I need a drink." I say to as I walk away. Honestly from all the guys that would get a job, the least on I suspected was Gloss. But then again, a model at Abercrombie & Fitch is the only job I can actually see Gloss working as.

I walk over to the punch table and pour me a glass. The party is going crazy, half the party in dancing and the other half is drunk. What did I expect from a party Finnick hosts?

I keep looking at people's ridiculous costumes, until my eyes stops at a guy slow dancing with a pretty blond girl. Gale and Madge. I crunch the cup in my hand in anger as the memories flood back.

_Our freshman's summer had just started, and my birthday was right around the corner. Peeta and the others thought it would be a great idea to make a party. I was hesitant as first but later as I thought of it more the more I enjoyed the idea. So I agreed._

_At that time I was Gale's girlfriend for 3 months, and to me everything was perfect, but not for him. I told him that I was having the party at my house the day of my birthday. Gale wasn't much of a party person. I remember him reluctantly agreeing._

_The day of the party, excited me put on a dress for the very first time that I bought with Annie's help. I did my hair and put on make-up. It was very different that I wore a dress. The fact that I wore a dress was to impress Gale. The party started, and my guest just kept rushing in, but Gale hadn't shown up. 1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours and still no Gale. I keep looking at the door, as my guests asked about him. Peeta - whose girlfriend Glimmer left early, probably because she hates me - was there to soothe me and calm me down. I tried to stay as calm as possible, but it didn't work. My boyfriend - who said he loved me - hadn't shown up, and I was standing there like an idiot with no one to impress. He said he would be here, i think miserably. _

_It was something I've never done before. I started to tear up. Luckily, something smart in the back of my head told me to run away. So I did, and when I walked out the back door I found Gale. His hair was disheveled and his lips were tinted pink._

_The tears were quickly replaced with anger. "How could you? You said you loved me you lying bastard." I spit at him._

_"Johanna it's not what it looks like." he told me with abnormal patience._

_"What does it look like Gale?!" I snap at him, but he stayed silent. Which confirms my suspicion. "Who is she?" I said through gritted teeth._

_"Jo... I can't..." he looked down ashamed._

_"We are over Gale." I say with anger boiling._

_"Johanna, I'm sorr-" he started but I cut him off quickly._

_"You made your choice Gale. Now live with it." I said as I walked away. The second that back door closed, I ran to the toilet._

_A feeling of sadness and sinking rushed over me. I stood there in front of the mirror with tears streaming down my face ruining my make-up. I grabbed the bar soap disc and threw it against the wall, which shattered into pieces. I heard a knock in the door._

_"Don't come in!" I yelled while chocking a sob. The stupid person didn't get that I wanted to be alone so he came. It was Peeta rushing in and locking the door after him. He kneeled down to face me since I was on the floor._

_"Jo... What happened?" he asked softly. He saw the soap bar disc on the floor._

_"Gale..." I can feel tears threatening to spill again._

_"What did he do?" he said. For the first time, I saw Peeta's grow hard and dark._

_"He... cheated on me." I couldn't hold the tears any longer. Peeta wiped my tears and told me to come with him._

_"I'm not going to talk to Gale," I warned him. I knew if I did I would burst into tears, and I wasn't giving him any satisfaction in seeing me cry._

_"You won't. Just come."_

_Reluctantly I stood up, cleaned the smudged make up and Peeta dragged me to the backyard. Gale sat there with his hands his hair looking down. When he saw me, he stood up quickly._

_"Johanna. Please listen to me..." he began. I stayed there frozen while Peeta walked up to him and punched him in the face. Gale taken by surprise fell on the floor._

_"Asshole." Peeta spit at him._

_Peeta turned and took my hand and we walked away leaving Gale on the floor. Before walking back to the party, I hugged Peeta for the first time and I realized I didn't need to be alone._

I'm brought back to reality when I see Gale holding Madge waist. He knows I'm looking at him. I remember why I even bothered to come to this party. I see Cato standing alone in his football outfit. I catch Cato's eye and wink at him. He starts to make toward me. _Success. _

"Hey Johanna," Cato smiles at me. I lean against the wall.

"Hey Cato. What's up?" I plaster a smile on my face. _This all to get back at Gale._

I can feel Gale's eyes on me when Cato puts his hand on the wall. "This party kind of sucks, you want to leave?" He whispers in my ears.

_Ugh no. _I play with his hair. "Meet you outside." I whisper and he smiles like a little kid. _This was too easy. _I can see Gale looking furious and he tells something to Madge. He's coming my way.

I grab Cato's arm and tell him to go ahead in front of me. I walk a bit and look back. To my surprise I see Katniss looking angry yelling something at Gale. I silently thank Katniss for in-directly stalling Gale.

Cato is not way ahead of me. I turn back to find Peeta or Finnick. I push my way through the people with stupid costumes. I feel a hand grab me. _Don't be Gale. _I turn to see Finnick.

"We are going to play spin the bottle with all the seniors." He yells over the pounding music.

I nod, and we walk over to a huge circle with a beer bottle in the middle. I sit next to Katniss.

"Why were you yelling at Gale?" I ask nonchalantly. I'm actually very curious.

"He was mad that Cato was hitting on you," She shrugs. "I told him you were single and you can do anything you want."

"Perfect."

"What?" She asks curiously.

Oops. I said that out loud. "I was trying to get back at Gale for flirting with Madge in front of me." She stalled for me. It's only fair I should tell her.

"Oh."

I look around the circle. I see Gale sitting next to Madge, Peeta talking to Katniss about Effie, Cato looking mad with Clove sitting nearby, Annie giggling with Finnick, Gloss flirting with a girl next to him, Cashmere sitting alone, and – of course – Glimmer is applying make-up.

"Who's going to start?" Finn yells.

A girl I don't know spins the bottle and lands on a guy I don't know either. This game just keeps going for people I don't know until it stops at Gale. A girl kisses him and he spins the bottle. Half of me says _I want it to be me_ and the other have says _no way in hell_. The bottle lands on Katniss. I look at her face she looks hesitant and reluctant. I look at Gale's face. He's smirking. I just want to slap that smirk off his face. She moves slowly and I can see Peeta's face clearly.

It looks like the day on my birthday when he got mad, except this time he is jealous. _He likes her, a lot. _Katniss pushes Gale off of her and sits next to me with her face all red. She spins the bottle and it lands on Cato. She sighs and gives a quick peck on his lips. Peeta's eyes is still hard with jealously. Cato is also smirking as he spins the bottle. It lands on me. I smirk happily. _This is better than I planned._

"Guess this is for accidently ditching you before," I bat my mascara-ed lashes at him.

"Guess so," he smiles. I pull him for a long, passionate kiss with no emotion on my side. I feel Gale's eyes on me.

"This game is getting boring." Some people complain. I smile, mission accomplished.

"Yeah!" I yell. "Let's go dance."

Everyone stands up and start to go to the dance floor. Someone pulls me to the wall. I look back and see Clove in her cheerleader costume.

"What the hell Johanna?!" She screams at me.

"Aw Clove. I thought you got used to Cato being a man-whore." I tease her.

"Pe-lease." She rolls her eyes. "My boyfriend wasn't the one making out with Glimmer that day of my party."

I freeze. _Glimmer?_ From all the girls that I suspected, Glimmer was the least. I thought of Madge, Delly, or even Foxface. But not Glimmer, she is Peeta's girlfriend. Oh my god Peeta.

I push Clove off me and I run. I have no idea where I'm going but I keep running until I bump into someone. Katniss. Good enough.

"Woah Jo. Where the fire?" Katniss looks at me.

"Glimmer cheated on Peeta with Gale!," I yell, ignoring small talk.

Her face expression changed three time. First she was shocked, then she was happy, and she just got flat out mad. She grabs my hand and walks over to Gale and Glimmer who were talking to each other.

First she slaps Gale. Hard. It made such a loud sound a couple of people around us turned to look. Glimmer looks surprised she didn't even notice Katniss's fist coming towards her face. She falls on her ass.

"What the fuck, Katniss?!" Gale yells.

"You and your fucking cheater partner are bastards with no hearts." I answer for her.

The blood from Gale's face drew away. "Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter, you did it." Katniss yells at him.

I grab Katniss's hand and walk away to tell Peeta. I find Peeta sitting talking to Gloss.

"Peeta…" Katniss starts sadly.

I ignore Katniss's small talk. "Glimmer cheated on you." His eyes widen. "With Gale the day of my party." I finish.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

Katniss and I nod. "Excuse me." He walks in Glimmers direction.

I look at Katniss and think about the million of things that just happened in such little time.

**Next Chapter is Katniss's pov. I hope you liked this chapter. Btw Katniss doesnt know about what happened in Johanna's party. Only the fact that Gale cheated on her. Hope you liked it. Reviewww! **

**Btw I want to thank all the people who reviewed and a specail thanksto I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots for the funny reviews.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

** Sorry for my mistake! Ooops! Anyways New Chapter! I'm kind of upset with the amount of reviews I'm getting. I wish i could get more :c Pleaseeee?**

Chapter 9:

*Set right after spin the bottle*

I feel disgusted. The kiss with Cato was fast, it was just a peck, I didn't feel it. The kiss with Gale was violent, like he owned me or something. I shivered to myself. I'm still mad at him for getting jealous when Jo talked and kissed Cato. I don't know what happened between Johanna and Gale, but clearly he is involved with Madge now. It's funny because apparently Jo wanted his to get jealous. So that's who she wanted to get jealous.

I walk to the fancy toilet. It's all pearl white, with light pink towels. I look at myself in the mirror. Johanna clearly did a good job. I look nothing like myself. My hair is left down with some curls and I have make-up on. My lipstick is gone for Gale's kiss. Oh well, it's not like I liked the sticky thing on my lips anyways. I rinse my mouth a bit because I feel disgusted.

How did I feel about that kiss with Gale? When I used to kiss Kevin, I used to feel small weird things in my stomach. But with Gale I felt nothing but force; he wouldn't have stopped it if I hadn't pushed him away. If he thinks for one second I've forgiven him, he got another thing coming.

The second I walk out I bump into someone running. Why can't I walk normally without bumping into anyone? I look up. Johanna.

"Whoa Jo. Where the fire?" I laugh a bit at my own joke.

"Glimmer cheated on Peeta with Gale!" She yells, clearing Ignoring what I just said.

3 emotions pass through me at once, in 3 different thoughts. Is she serious?! Peeta is going to be single! I'm going to kill those bitches for hurting Johanna and Peeta.

Wasting no time, I grab Johanna's hand and walk over to Gale and Glimmer who where talking to each other. I walk in front of Gale and Glimmer with one thought in my mind: Fucking bastards.

I bitch slap Gale first. Really hard, and make a loud sound. His cheek goes red and a couple people around us turn around to see what's happening. Before I let him talk, I punch Glimmer in the face and she falls down in surprise.

"What the fuck, Katniss?!" Gale yells. Is he serious?

"You and your fucking cheater partner are bastards with no hearts." Jo answers before I even have time to move my lips.

The blood from Gale's face drew away. "Who told you?"

"Doesn't matter, you did it." I yell at him this time.

Johanna grabs my hand and we walk away to tell Peeta. I find Peeta sitting talking to Gloss. He looks so hot in his costume. Two buttons are left opened, so you see the ribbon of muscular skin underneath the shirt. I feel my breath quicken_. Forget about how attractive Peeta looks and go back to the matter at hand. _

"Peeta…" I start sadly remembering why we ran back to Peeta. How am I going to tell him? I can't just go like: "Your girlfriend cheated on you with your best friend's ex boyfriend."

Johanna doesn't even think - as usual - she goes ahead and tells him bluntly. "Glimmer cheated on you." His eyes widen. "With Gale the day of my party." She finishes.

"Are you sure?" He asks his eyes still shocked.

Wait a minute. Johanna had a party? Johanna liked parties? What the hell happened?

Me and her nod. "Excuse me." He says as he walks in Glimmers direction.

Johanna gives me a look like what the fuck just happened.

Clearly we forgot about Gloss's presence. "That girl was Glimmer?" he says shocked.

Johanna nods sadly. Her eyes glisten a bit for tears that are forming.

"I'm going to tell Peeta to break up with her. Now," He says as he starts to walk to their direction.

I know If Johanna's going to talk he tear would fall. I didn't want to see her cry, to be honest. It going to hurt me. "No Gloss." I put my hand on his bare chest. "Peeta isn't stupid. He is going to do the right thing." Pause. "And if he doesn't... Go knock some sense into him." I give him a weak smile.

He shrugs and walks in the opposite direction. I turn to Johanna. What the hell happened in this party she had?

"What happened in your party? With Gale specially." I ask her.

"Why do you even care?" she asks angrily.

"You know why." Jo and I are similar. We have the tendency to protect the people we care about. "And if I didn't care I wouldn't have slapped Gale in the face." the memory of me slapping him made her smile.

She sighs. She starts to explain to what happened. If I was in Peeta's place I would have ripped him into shreds, even though he's my friend. Who does that on someone birthday? How low can he get? I'm a bit jealous that Peeta got to punch him, and then I remember that I just slapped him in the face. When she finishes, she is still swallowing hardly and her eyes looks like they are about burst from tears. I quickly grab cold water from the table and hand it to her. She drinks is quickly and the tears starts to disappear. I did something I've only done with Prim before. I hugged her. She was tense and surprised at first the. She loosened up.

"Thanks Katniss." she gives me a real smile.

"It's fine." I tell her.

"I'll talk to you later, I'm just going to..." she trails off. She doesn't know where she's going. She just wants to be away from here. Just like me, I knew how she feels.

_I ran to Kevin's house. Mother was drinking again. Every time she decided she couldn't handle the pain, she gets really wasted. I caught he throwing up in our bathroom. I screamed at her at her things I would never forget and just ran. When I walked in Kevin's house without knocking - he usually keeps his door opened - and the sight in front of me froze me like ice. Kevin was sucking my best friend's face on the couch. I felt like someone got a knife and cut my heart and bleeding painfully._

_"What the hell?!" I yelled. My shocked was quickly replaced with hot anger._

_"Oh Kat!" Ella stood up quickly. "Let me explain..!"_

_"Explain what?! That my boyfriend is cheating on me?" I snapped at her._

_"Katniss please listen to me... It's not cheating on you." Kevin then stood up slowly._

_"Then what where you doing? Just making out with Ella for fun?!" I took some steps closer._

_"No..." he replied quietly._

_"You were cheating and don't you dare deny It." I kept yelling louder an louder not caring who heard._

_"You never loved me back! You never said I love you!" he yelled back without thinking._

_Enough. I took a step closer and punch him in the face. After working in with loads of fish to keep our house, I'm became stronger; physically. Ella shrieks in surprise. He fell on the floor._

_"The hell I didn't." I spit at him and walk out the door._

_I needed to be anywhere but the house. I found myself on the beach. The sound of waves crashing was soothing and as I walked the water tickled my feet. I found myself falling on the sand with tears rolling down my face. I let my guard with Kevin, and he threw me like trash._

_I laid there on the sand for many hours crying for everything I lost. My father, my mother, the boyfriend I grew to love, my only best friend. I lost too many things that were dear to me to me. I stood up later and vowed to myself I will never marry because in the end it would end in pain._

I brought back to the party with an ear piercing shriek of horror. I need to get out of this chaos. I quickly walk out to the large backyard with swigs and a pool. I teased Finnick when I saw the swings. He said a family owned this house before his parents bought it. I sit on one of the black swings and push silently.

I start to wonder what's happening with Peeta .He looks so cute. Why am I attracted to him? He is nice, kind, considerate, adorable, reminds me of Prim. Did he break up with Glimmer? He should. He shouldn't be treated like that. Nobody should be. He is better than that. I don't know why Peeta makes me smile,feel happy and _worth_ it.

Suddenly I feel hands on my back pushing me softly. I turn around and I'm greeted with Peeta's blue eye and blond messy curls. "Hey Peeta," I say softly. _He looks so good. Stop thinking about how good he looks Katniss! What happened to your vow?! _

"Hey Katniss," He replies quietly. He stays pushing me softly and I don't stop him. He looks so peaceful.

I turn back, "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine surprisingly." He answers astonished with himself.

I put my feet down on the grass to stop myself and I turn to him. "You feel fine?" I ask shocked. "What did you even do?"

He chuckles at my shock. "I broke up with Glimmer,she almost got me deaf with her shriek, but I feel fine."

That ear piercing shriek that made me leave the party. "When I broke up with…" I trail off with the memory of Kevin. "My ex-boyfriend. I was really sad." I tell him leaving the part of me breaking down on the beach.

"Glimmer and I were always fighting this past month. I feel kind of relief from the drama, but I feel kind of sad that she was able to hide it from me all these months." I stand up to walk with him. We walk near the pool in a comfortable silence.

"I just want to forget, you know?" He says finally. I nod. I know how he feels, exactly how I felt after Kevin.

I suddenly have an idea. It's impulsive and crazy. I don't let myself think. I push Peeta in the shallow part of the pool just in case he doesn't know how to swim. The water reaches up to his waist when he stands up, he is all drenched. The material of his shirt sticks to his muscular body. _Oh my god._

"Katniss!" Peeta says flabbergasted. I giggle; which is something I've never done.

"I bet you didn't see that one coming." My giggle becomes a real laugh.

"Yeah… but I bet you didn't see this one coming," he teases me. In a split second, he is in front of me, grabs my legs and pulls me in.

"Peeta!" I yell before I hit the water. The last thing I hear is Peeta laughing.

The impact of the cold water against my skin is so refreshing, that in that spilt second I almost miss the fact that I'm above Peeta. When I above the water I splash Peeta while trying to cover my dark blush. I can see from before I splashed him his ears where red which mean he noticed too.

"You got my costume wet Peeta," I complain while trying to be mad. How can I be mad at Peeta?

"You did too, if you forgot," he mocks me. I stick my tongue out like a 6-year old, and we burst out laughing.I ignore the butterflies in my stomach and we keep slashing and laughing like little kids.

After playing around a bit, we sit near the pool, with our legs and shoes in the pool. I'm kicking the water softly. Thinking peaceful thoughts. Peeta arm is around me and I force myself not to let that bother me.

"Thank you Katniss," He tells me softly. He talking about making him forget about Glimmer.

"It actually worked?" I smirk. I know it worked after all that laughing and playing around.

"Yeah it did. I haven't felt this happy and free since after a couple of months with Glimmer." He tells me.

"Yeah me too, I haven't laughed this much since… a long time." I admit to him.

"Good. That means I'm close to succeeding." He says with a real smile.

"What?"

"When I first met you Katniss you were always wearing your usual scowl. When we were in the pool you didn't even scowl once."

Now I scowl which make his laugh. "It wasn't your sunny personality that made me smile. It was you your face when you fell."

He laughs again, stand up, and hold a hand for me which I take. I give him a nod of thanks.

"I had so much fun Katniss, thanks again."

"It's not a problem; I would do it any other day again." I smile again. _Why am I smiling so much? Peeta is affecting me._ He gives me a hug. This isn't something I usually do. But I don't push him away, I welcome his hug. Which was very wet and our cloths were stuck together. We chuckled a bit about this.

"Bye Katniss, I had fun today even though I broke up with Glimmer." He tells me.

"Bye Peeta," I wave him one last goodbye and walk inside to find Prim.

I find Prim after a couple of minutes, giggling with Rue and a couple of her friends. I motion her to come along. She stands up and bids her friends goodbye. We walk to the house with Prim chattering about her time. She didn't even notice I was wet from all her talking, which made me laugh to myself.

What happened to my vow? Why would I break it? I can't. I make one vow in my whole life and break it? I'm stronger than that I try to convince myself.

I strip myself from the wet costume, put on sweatpants and a tank top, and crawl into bed. I have one thought in my mind: _I will not let Peeta break my heart like Kevin._

**I hope you liked this chapter! Pleasseeeeeee Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I got my first "bad" message about the last chapter didn't flow very properly. It's funny because I re-read it to see if it did really suck. And to be honest I didn't know what she was talking about. Anyways, thank you all for your review. Btw, I'm more than happy to answer any of your questions. Either PM or Review it. I hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 10:**

It looks like someone had sucked out the electric shine from Peeta's eyes. The incident in the pool made his eyes lit up, but I can't really push Peeta into a pool every time he thinks of Glimmer. I feel angry toward Glimmer each time I saw Peeta's eyes looks dull. Him and I now a days just climb down the trellis that design out houses and sit on the grass and talk almost ever night. If we are tried we just talk through the window. Not a day has passed with us telling each other goodnight. I talked to him every day, consoling him, making him laugh. His lit up eyes are coming back bit and bit. It's funny because little does he know that I had no one when the same exact situation happened to me.

After that amazing punch, we both knew it was over without any of us saying. I hated myself for not knowing or figuring out that Kevin was cheating. I was exact like Peeta. The strong grey color of my eyes had gone away, and I didn't have anyways to talk to about. The person I thought I could trust was the one who betrayed me. I was a loner, I spend long restless night walking or sitting on the beach, either crying or thinking.

Peeta isn't the only one sad. I heard Glimmer crying in the girl's bathroom all week. Loud, obnoxious, hiccup-y sobs with many freshman girls asking her "What's wrong". I guess she likes the attention.

Peeta also gets attention, but not a good one. Freshman girls keep flirting with him wherever he goes. Yesterday, Johanna, Annie and I kept scolding and yelling at each girl who tries to flirt with Peeta.

I pull on faded blue sweatshirt over my head and jog down the stairs. The weather is getting too cold for my liking. In district 4, the weather is still hot for swimming. I'm not used to the cold. Prim already left for school with Rue 10 minutes earlier. I nod to mother a goodbye. That's the closest I'll ever get, and she doesn't even care. She still drinks. I walk to school curious about new class I'm starting today. Since I already take French i don't want to take Spanish anymore. I decided to drop out and take a new class. Ms. Trinket told me there was only one class available and I told her any class was better than Spanish.

I walk to Ms. Trinket office for me new schedule with the new class instead of Spanish.

"Good morning Katniss!" Ms. Trinket says with her ridiculous over excited accent.

"'morning," I mumbled.

"Here for you new schedule aren't we?" she cries happily for some reason. I nod. She beams at me and hands me the new schedule. "Cinna is such a lovely teacher. I'm sure you going to love his class."

"Thanks," I say in an inaudible voice and walk out. I look at the schedule, and stop dead in my tracks. Drama? Drama?! From all the classes she could have given me she picked Drama. I sigh loudly. At least it's not in a foreign language. It's on the highest floor of the building. That means I need to walk 6 floors upstairs. I sigh again to myself. This is going to be a long class.

After walking up those freaking stair and I make it to the Drama class. I'm surprised. The class doesn't look like a class at all. It has a one-step stage with light curtains, and the rest of the room is just low chairs and pillows thrown on the floor.

"Hello. Are you the new student?" the teacher - Cinna - looks at his paper. "Katniss Everdeen?"

"That's me." I say to him. He doesn't look anything like a teacher. He wearing a normal black shirt and pants and the only weird thing about him is the light gold eyeliner above his eyes.

"What do you like to do?" Cinna asked me calmly.

"I like to sing a bit." I tell him quietly. I haven't cared much of my voice since after fathers death. Before that, songs used to flow freely through the house. He used to always either whistle or sing when we were in the woods. The mockingjays used to mimic his beautiful voice after a polite pause. The woods went alive with music. It uses to be my favorite kind of days.

"That's good." Cinna says. "But I have many good singers here. Tough competition."

"Oh."

"You'll be fine." He soothes me. "We just finished an acting battle, which Marvel and Delly won by the way." He pauses to look at his papers. "We are having a singing battle and all the singers are required to sing. So I can pick one for the play." he smiles calmly.

"I don't really want to... I can just watch?" I question hesitantly. I have I feeling he is going to say no.

"No Katniss." I knew it." Sorry, you are required to sing for your average. Anyways if you get in the play, you are guaranteed to get an A+ in my class."

"That means Delly and Marvel are going to get an A+?" I ask. That's cool. That means I don't have to work for a class and I still get a good grade.

He nods. "Let's join the rest of the class."

I can see many students congratulating Delly and Marvel for their part, but other - from what I'm guessing didn't get the part - aren't.

"Okay class. All students who would like to audition for the song stand on the stage." Cinna says loudly but in his calm way.

I silently, while keeping my head down take a place on the stage. I start to wonder what song am i going sing when the first girl is up. I feel bad for her when she starts to sing. She doesn't know the difference between a pitch and a melody. She doesn't have a chance. Cinna thanks her and asks her to take a seat. The second girl is too good. She has red hair and looks like a fox. She sings Grenade by Bruno Mars. It's perfect. I can't compete against her. The 3rd student goes by with no threat. I still don't know what song to sing. When I look up at the 4th student, I see Glimmer.

She looks confident and happy. I don't think she has see me yet. She taps the microphone.

"I'm going to sing Someone like you by Adele." she tells Cinna.

"Are you sure Glimmer? It's a hard song to perfect." she tells her unsure.

"I'm sure, don't doubt me." She tells him confidently.

"Okay start."

She begins really well. I'm starting to take her as a threat as well, when she sings the high notes. I wince at the cutting for breath in each. When she's done, Cinna makes her stand next to Foxface. The people with potential.

I'm next. I pass Glimmer and she looks at me with her eyes bright with anger. "You not going to take this part away from me like Peeta," She warns me.

"I didn't take Peeta away from you. You are the one who cheated on him." I shrug like I just told her I borrowed her pen.

"Who do you think you are bitc-" she starts.

"Okay Katniss. What are you going to sing?" He cuts off Glimmer.

I swallow. Suddenly I have the urge to win against Glimmer. Maybe its just my competitive side. I don't think so. A little voice in the back of my head says.

And suddenly i know what I'm going to sing. Even though I might break into tears.

"I'm going to sing an old district 12 lullaby."

Cinna nods and I begin to sing just like how father used to.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_.

Everything suddenly goes silent and tears start to prick my eyes as I continue the next part.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash all away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I put my head down and let a small tear roll down then I quickly brush it away. I look up and see some students actually crying. Did my voice actually affect them that much?

They erupt in applause. I thank them and Cinna tells me to stand next to Glimmer.

"Well Class, I'm going to put up who won tomorrow for the singers because it's a tough choice." the bell rings. "Congratulation, Marvel and Delly. And I will be seeing you tomorrow for practice."

Everyone rushes down the stairs. Before I can step outside, Cinna stops me. "I'm glad you joined this class Katniss." he tells me.

For some reason I like Cinna, and something in me tells me in not going to drop out of this class.

"Me too," I admit to him aloud as I walk down the stairs to my next class.

**That's** **all for today, I'll update tomorrow probably. Please Review 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm going to re-read all my chapters again and change the little grammar mistake I did. Anyways this chapter was really hard to write. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 11:**

*that same day*

I walk to lunch with Finnick in silence since I had English with him earlier. He kept throwing paper balls at the back of my head during the period. Just when I turned to throw my pencil case at him, Mrs. Cecelia started yelling at me for not concentrating in class. Luckily, Finn saved my ass by lying. I'm never good at lying, I keep stuttering.

"Katniss just wanted to pass her pencil case to me. She was taking notes the whole time," he told her with a small hint of sarcasm that she didn't notice. I just nodded at her. She gave me a look and turned to write something on the board. I took the chance, and threw the pencil case right on Finn's head and fell on the floor. I tried to hold my laughter which it didn't work and I had a small quiet fit giggles.

"I heard you dropped out of Spanish." Finnick tells me breaking the silence.

"Yeah I'm taking Drama." he makes a face and I give him a questioning look.

"Glimmer is in Drama," he tells me like I didn't see her today. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah I know. She and I are competing against each other for the play." I tell him.

"Didn't know you act." he raises an eyebrow.

"I don't." I pause. "I sing."

I don't let him answer. "Did Peeta come to school today?"

"Yeah, but he skipped first period which is Drama for him."

I gape at him."No way. Peeta acting?"

"In the beginning he just joined the class for Glimmer. Today he skipped class because of...auditions. I think." He explains as we take our trays of food.

I tell him that I was forced to sing and that I might sing at the play. I also tell him that Glimmer was singing, and that she missed the high notes. He starts laughing, and assures me that I would win. But - of course - I doubt him.

When we reach our table, I can see Johanna and Peeta whispering quietly. Annie, Gloss and Cashmere are having a random conversation about Nutella. "Hey Finny," Annie jumps to give him a kiss.

"Hey Katniss," Peeta looks up from Johanna.

"Hi," I say quietly as I take a seat next to him. I try to concentrate on my tray of food. Johanna manages to make him chuckle. I look up at Peeta and I'm greeted by his blond curls. I study his face for a while. His sky-like blue eyes that remind me of Prim so much have a bit of color now. His eyebrows are knitted together from thinking. I don't know how I notice a purple-ish blue bruise on Peeta forehead through his hair. I tap Peeta on the arm so he can look at me.

"Yeah?" His face softens when see me.

Unconsciously I move the curls from his face and see the bruise properly. I brush my finger softly over it, not to hurt him.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"I...when I dropped my pen and I hit my head on the table hard." he tells me but he doesn't look at me in the eye. I don't push him, so I open a new subject.

"Why weren't you at Drama today?" I ask even though Finnick told me.

"How'd you know I take Drama?" he raises an eyebrow.

I look over to Finnick who's tickling Annie.

"Oh. I knew Cinna would force me into auditioning." he lies smoothly.

"Pfft sure. You just didn't want to see Glimmer."

He smiles sheepishly."Busted. You know me too well for such a short time."

3 months isn't such a short time. But I don't correct him. "What did audition for?"

"The singing part." I say miserably.

"Against Glimmer?" he says quietly.

I nod. "If it makes you feel any better, she missed some notes and I'm on the top 3."

"It actually does." he grins at me. "I hope you get the part."

I shrug, I just don't take compliments well. The bell rings. I give a small smile to Peeta and walk to class.

* * *

I drop myself on my bed. My limbs are aching. I stayed walking around the wood for 3 hours straight, for no good reason. I guess I just missed the smell and feel of it. I picked up some Evening Primroses for Prim on my way. I drag myself to the shower and let the hot water relax the muscular knots in my back.

Gale still didn't apologize to me, but he keeps giving me "I need talk to you" looks. I ignore him each time. He needs to man up and come up to me.

I dry up and pull on a thick sweatshirt and sweatpants. I look at the clock, which reads 6:15 and look at the pile of homework I have. I shrug to myself and lay on my bed. Quickly I'm drifted into an endless dream.

_I'm outside the mines. I look at father smiling widely at me. "I'm just going get something. Wait here Katniss." _

_I nod to him and look up to see fire in the corner of the mines. It's spreading quickly. I try to scream or warn father but nothing comes out. I try again, nothing. When father is already at the door of the mines, my voice returns. _

"_Run father. RUN!" I scream at him, but it's too late. Father is already in the mines when it explodes to pieces and I still have the word "run" burning in my throat._

I'm all sticky from sweating. It doesn't help that I'm wearing thick cloths. I don't know if its sweat or tears on my face. With shaking fingers, I quickly take of my cloths and put on a tank top and old shorts. I'm still shaking. I keep drinking cold water until I stop shaking. I don't want another nightmare, so I sit on the beanbag next to my window. I try to focus on things that aren't my father.

I look around my room for a distraction and find the pile of homework. Homework! Perfect distraction. I pick up my Algebra book and starts solving the long equations. For some reason I like Algebra. They are complicated but in the end they have a solution. I stay solving for 10 minutes straight when something – actually someone's voice yelling, catches my attention. I look around my room for that source. I look out my opened window, and my mouth is hung open.

Peeta left his window opened and his mom is yelling at him. Peeta's mother is a bit - like an inch - taller than Peeta, with heavy eyeliner and red lipstick. Usually I wouldn't care, but I can hear it so properly that I can't ignore it. Peeta's mom steps closer to him. "You stupid pig!" she shrieks and she did something I've never expected a parent would do. She hits him with Peeta's large book across is cheek. Peeta doesn't even attempt to stop her, he just looks down. My parents never tried to hit us, I can't even imagine it..

"You worthless child," she screams. She slams the door and walks out. Peeta stares at the door for a while and sinks to floor with his hands on his face. I stare at Peeta frozen with shock. How can he left her do that? Doesn't his father do anything? I feel so bad that tears are starting to pool in my eyes. _I need to talk to Peeta. _I grab a paper and quickly write with messy handwriting: "Meet me down, in 2 minutes." I know Peeta would never look up my window anytime soon. I take some of Prim's marbles from my drawer and throw it on Peeta's window. It makes a small 'Tick' sound. Peeta looks up from his hand for the voice. I throw another marble. He looks up at me and I hold out the paper. I don't let him answer me. I'm already half way down the trellis.

When I reach the soft tickling grass, I look up at Peeta who is still staring at me from his window. "Katniss…I'm tried tonight." He murmurs.

"Just come down. It's important." I tell him softly. "I'm not taking no as an answer."

He sighs loudly and starts to climb down. I bet he wants to kill me now. When he reaches the ground, I look at him with tears in my eyes that are threatening to spill.

"I…" my voice cuts off. Should I tell him? _You made him come all the way down. Don't be a coward. _"I accidently saw what happened with your mom, Peeta." I tell him in a whisper.

"Oh… I'm sorry you had to see that," He admits kindly. _Damn you Peeta. Why are you so kind?_

"Are you okay?" I ask weakly as I touch his cheek softly with my fingers like I did earlier. I know he isn't. Why am I so stupid and insensitive?!

"Not really," He rubs his neck.

I rush into his arms for a hug with tears staining my cheeks. I only did this with Prim, once with Johanna and never with Kevin. He's surprised at first, and then he hugs me tighter and clings to me with his life. "I'm so sorry," I whisper weakly in his ear.

"It's not your fault, it's hers,"

After that we sit there on the grass. He tells me how this isn't the first time, every time he makes a little mistake. I didn't ask what he did this time. I'm afraid if I did I would burst into tears again, which was embarrassing.

For a long time, we just sat there enjoying each other's company. Out of nowhere, I started talking about the singing auditions, which let to Glimmer, and which led to Kevin. When I started talking about Kevin I couldn't stop. All thought bottled up feeling that I kept for myself these past 2 years felt good coming out. I was crying the whole time and for some reason Peeta as too. Probably because it reminded him of Glimmer. Seeing Peeta cry hurt and broke me a little. I just want to kill Glimmer right now. Every time I say I loved Kevin, Peeta's eyes turn hard anger. Peeta didn't interrupt me once; he just gave my hand a squeeze or another hug. It was embarrassing when I was shaking from the cold since I was just wearing a tank top and shorts. Of course, Peeta the gentleman gave me his jacket.

After I'm done, Peeta talks about Glimmer. How he fell for her, or how she fell on her face on their 3rd date. I laughed at the image of Glimmer falling. I get jealous when Peeta tells me he loved her. Then I remind myself that they broke up. After we're done soaking in each other sadness. We stand up and brush the grass off our cloths. I give Peeta his jacket and out hands meet. Electricity shot through my veins.

"They played us as fools, but we'll be fine." Peeta whispers in my ear, when we hug for the tenth time tonight. "I realized that." I whisper back.

"Goodnight Peeta."

"Goodnight Katniss." He says after me. I climb up the trellis.

I look at the clock on my desk which read 2:00 am. I crawl on my bed, and for the first time in months I sleep properly.

**Btw when she said Peeta's eye turn hard with anger, he is actually jealous! Just felt like making it clearer. Hope you like and I wish I could get more than 3 review each chapter :c Thanks, don't forget to review. I'll give you a virtual hug!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late delay, I had all quizzes and exams this week. Sorry! Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 12:- **

Ever had that feeling when you're so nervous, you feel your stomach is just scrunched into a ball and someone is punching your gut? That's exactly how I feel right now.

I tug the end of my braid nervously again. What if I do get in? What if I don't? What of Glimmer gets the part? That bitch. What if I make a fool of myself? What if, what if.. Too many thoughts are roaming around my brain. Luckily, Peeta and Finnick are handling the experiment.

Mrs. Bonnie is sick with the flu and is absent. So instead of us having free, the senior's chemistry teacher; Ms. Twill came to substitute. I mean if I wasn't this nervous I would be doing the whole experiment since I like chemistry. But I know since my brain isn't with me at the moment, I'd probably mess up and break something.

"Katniss, chill. I'm sure you're going to win." I look up and I'm greeted by Peeta's electric bright eyes.

In the morning when I saw Peeta, the brightness in his eyes where undeniably noticeable. I mean after seeing dull eyes for a week, it's an amazing change that happened over-night. Maybe it has something to do with you? I voiced asked hopefully in the back of my head. I quickly demolished that too optimistic thought. But I did ask him why he was so happy today. He simply answered:"I'm happy because I realized that if you can move on from terrible relationships then so can I." I couldn't stop the redness that overcame my cheeks, neither can I now. Peeta just complimented me again. I just don't take compliments very well, and Peeta doesn't want to get it. I feel my stomach do cartwheels as Peeta burns his eyes into mine. The moment is perfect. Then bam, Finn ruins it. He grabs Peeta by the shoulder to turn him the experiment.

"How much glucose should I put?" he asks clueless to what he just ruined. He looks at the test tubes again. Our experiment involves placing different types of liquids over fire so it could change color.

"Uhh..." Peeta scratches his forehead."Quarter of the tube."

Finn nods thanks and goes back to the experiment. I continue playing with the ends of my braid my nervously. I'm a train wreck today. My braid is messy, my cloths looks like I took two minutes to put on - which I did, and l didn't have time to put on my converse so I slipped on some plain black flats.

"You can't be sure. Foxface was also very good," I tell Peeta annoyed. _Why am I annoyed_? Peeta was just trying to make me feel better.

"Foxface?" Peeta asks confused. Oh I forgot to tell him I nicknamed the red head in Drama class.

"Uhh...I nicknamed the red-head in drama." I explain.

"You mean Melanie?" he asks.

"Yeah I think that's her name."

Peeta shrugs and says wistfully:" I wish I didn't skip that class, I would have heard you sing."

I look down quickly and I know my cheeks are red. I go back to playing with the tip of my braid. I sit on my stool and sway my hair up and down bored. Ms. Twill isn't even looking at us, she using her blackberry. I roll my eyes. I hate blackberry. I had it for one month and it broke.

I still swaying my braid when I smell fire like something is burning. I sniff curiously to find the source of the smell. I look around the room. Nothing is particularly out of place except the fact; some one in the back is sticking test tubes in his nose. _Ew_. Just when I'm about to ask Peeta about the smell, I see a small light from the tip of the braid in my hand. Then I see it, the tip of my braid is on fire.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yell loud. Too loud. Everyone stares at me.

"Holy shit!"I yell as I wave my braid quickly trying to put out the fire.

"You! The girl of fire! Don't swear!" Ms. Twill yells.

Peeta is the one who saves me; he drops two buckets of water on me. I'm soaking wet, and my hair has burned tips. I need to cut it now. I guess there's no one to blame but me. I wasn't concentrating and I put my hair on fire.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks concerned fills his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." I sputter spitting water on Peeta.

I mutter an apology and Peeta just laughs.

"I'm the one who spilled water on you."

"Yeah, if you didn't i would have lost all my hair." I admit.

"That would be a pity, you have really good hair." I'm not sure he's teasing or being serious.

The bell rang. "Be careful next time, girl on fire." Ms. Twill warns me.

"Woo! Girl on fire!" Finnick hoots loudly. "Wait till the rest hear about this."

I groan loudly and face palm. Peeta pats my back soothingly. I feel goose bumps form on my arms.

I wave Peeta a goodbye and go to my next class.

Line break

I rush out of the class nervously and quickly. The results of the auditions are up on the bulletin board 'next to the cafeteria. I push my way through the students who are rushing to put their books in the locker or talk to friends. I bump into a mass of blond hair. I look to see the person I hate. Glimmer.

"Are ready to see your ass beaten?" Glimmer sneers at him.

"You're the one talking, you're going to lose." I tell her with new found confidence.

We see the blue paper stuck with a black push pin. Glimmer pushes violently and looks up to the paper. Her face dramatically falls. She was smiling with pride a second ago. I rush to look at the paper and this time my face falls as I look at the paper.

**Marvel Quiad as main male role **

**Delly Cartwright as main female role **

**Katniss Everdeen as play singer **

That was the only this I was able see, when the excitement jumped inside me. I won! I couldn't believe it. There was only one thing to do now.

"I told you I was going to win." I smirk as I rub it in Glimmer's face.

Clove gives me the evil eye. "Ignore her,"

Johanna comes up and congratulates me. "Good job brainless." Then she looks up to Clove. "Oh Clove, how's your man-whore?" She gives her a fake sweet smile.

"I hope I see you crying the day of the play," I snicker at Glimmer. Okay_ maybe_ that was too much, but honestly I really hate Glimmer.

I guess I wasn't looking, or just wasn't expecting it; especially not from Glimmer. She punched my straight in the nose. Hard. That's when blood started gushing out my nose.

That is when hell broke loose.

I threw a punch Glimmer and Clove slapped Jo because she called Cato a man-whore. All four of us where throwing punches and pulling each other's hair. Glimmer and Jo were cursing and screaming at each other about Peeta. I was trying to listen to what they were saying but I was trying to bare the pain of my nose.

Suddenly I feel strong arms around my waist. I struggle trying to get out, but I couldn't. I turn around to see Peeta's blond curls. I feel my stomach do flips. My face hurts like fuck and my head hurts, and I'm still struggling to get out of his arms.

"Katniss stop," Peeta whispers softly in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. My heart is beating so fast I could hear it in my ears.

"Let go Peeta." I say a bit harsher than I intended. He give me a concerned look for mt nose and pats a tissue on it. I try to push him off.

"Don't do this," Peeta pleads. I almost give in, those Prim-like blue eyes that I can't say no to.

Just then, out of nowhere, Gale and Cato show up. Cato is holding Cove and Gale –who is surprisingly – holding Johanna. Johanna screams: "Let go of me Gale!"

Gale doesn't even move. Peeta is _still_ – I don't know why – holding me. I try not to let it bother me. That doesn't work. He speaks up calmly.

"Let go of Johanna."

"So you can take her away again? Like always?" Gale says harshly.

Johanna is just standing there in shock, like she can't even process what's happening. And to be honest neither can I. What the hell is he talking about?

"Gale. Not here." Peeta says darkly.

"Where else?!" Gale yells. "It was always like this. Even we were dating. The second choice." He removes his hand off Johanna's arm and steps closer to Peeta.

"Jo and I are never ever going to date Gale. She's like my sister." Peeta says calmly again.

"Stop lying!"

"Gale, stop it-…" Peeta is cut off.

Gale punches him in the face. Peeta isn't usually the violent kind of person, but Peeta punches him back. I mean logically he would. Then another fist fight happens. Cato tries to break it up the fight but Peeta accidently hits him in the face. So Cato joins in the fight. For a split second we – Glimmer, Clove, Johanna, and I – just watch. Then Clove pulls Johanna's hair. And then we start fighting with no one to pull us apart this time. Clove pushes me to the ground.

"There is no loverboy to pull hold you this time." Clove snickers.

"Yeah, he is kicking that man-whore's ass." I spit at her. I didn't even know Cato was a man-whore until Jo said it.

"SHUT UP! HE IS NOT A MAN-WHORE!" Clove pulls out a car key and cuts above me eyebrow. The pain stings. I try to push clove off me, but I'm weak from the cut. I'm about to give up trying to push her off me when something pulls Clove off me. Peeta?

No. It's , Mrs. Enobaria and other teachers. "To the principal's office, now!" They all say unison.

We all have this awkward walk to Ms. Trinket's office. I put my – still wet - sleeve on my bleeding forehead. My head is hurting me a lot, and my nose stopped bleeding a while ago. I sit on one of the chairs of the secretary before I pass out. "Are you okay?" Peeta asks me with that concerned look again.

"I'm fine," I mumble. Even though that's an obvious lie, my sleeve is soaking blood, and I'm almost going to faint.

"Your clearly not." He gives me a stern look Prim sometimes gives me. He removes his jacket and cuts the both sleeves off. I gasp quietly. _He is not going to do what I think…_

He cleans all my other wounds with one sleeve and wraps my forehead with the other. I mumble a thanks and take the sleeve and start cleaning all the blood from Peeta's face.

"Sorry, I'm using a used sleeve." I say sheepishly.

"It's not like there is anything else to use." He smiles. I feel something flutter inside of me.

_What is happening to me? Why? Why? Why? _I groan internally. I'm so focused on my problem, I almost don't see Annie, Finnick, Thresh, Marvel, Gloss, Cash, and a boy with dark brown hair hold Cash's hand.

I just remembered Cash told me that she was secretly dating someone. Maybe that's him. I wonder why everyone his here…

I sit there looking sideways at Peeta then at Johanna then the rest. Just wondering what the hell is going to happen when Ms. Trinket calls us in.

**I really hope you liked this chapter. Please. Please. Please. Review. Review. Review. Oh thanks I hope you liked it. Btw all the fighting was in the time of Lunch. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**New chapter :o I really like really want more review. I mean I'm thankful for all the three reviews I get, but I mean… Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. **

"Johanna, Clove, Katniss, Glimmer, Peeta, Cato, and Gale. I'm ready to see you all now." Ms. Trinket walked out of her office.

She looks even more ridiculous than before. Last time she was sporting a white wig this time it's pink. Cash tells me that she's from the Capitol and was forced to teach here. But that doesn't explain why she's so bubbly all the time. I stand up, but I feel my energy drained. We walk in a single file, with glares flying around the room. As I passed the window, I saw my reflection. I look like shit. My hair that was once a normal braid is now sticking out in all directions. The bridge of my nose is bleeding slightly. And Peeta's sleeve on around my head. At least I don't look like Glimmer. She got cuts and bruises all over her face because of Jo. I have to admit she deserved it. Clove and Johanna got away with the least injures. Jo only has a bruise and Clove has 2 cuts and one large bruise from me. We sit down in Ms. Trinket's office which all pink - something I haven't noticed before - probably because I was too sleepy in the morning.

"Now I am very disappointed in you girls. I expected more from the girls in this school. But I guess you're just as bad as boys." She starts he lecture as she sits down. As she keeps on going with her lecture the more my hearing for it fades out. I can't help but think what happened with Finnick and the others. I mean I never expected Annie to get in trouble or Thresh for the matter. They both seem so...not like they would do any trouble.

I'm not really concentrating with Ms. Trinket when she starts going on about detention. "You are all going to have detention - everyday - for the next 2 weeks." What?! Everyone begins to murmur complains. Yet I'm the only one with who has an outburst. "What?!" I say without thinking.

"You heard me Miss Everdeen." Ms. Trinket says.

"Katniss..." Peeta says quietly. I know he is worried about me. He doesn't want me to get in more trouble. But I ignore that thought.

"That's completely unfair!" I slam my fist on her desk.

"That is mahogany!" Ms. Trinket shrieks loudly. I immediately jump.

"Stop complaining Miss Everdeen," Ms. Trinket hisses pissed off. Is she mad because I hit her desk?

"But..." I'm cut off by Glimmer. I narrow my eyes when she talks.

"Would you just stop?" she tells me clearly annoyed.

"Would you just shut the fuck up?" I tell her without thinking that Ms. Trinket is right in front of me.

"Katniss Everdeen!" Ms. Trinket yells. "You will not only have detention but also be denied singing in the play!"

Wow. You know when you want to be sad but you're actually happy? Yeah. That's what I felt when Ms. Trinket let out the news.

I mean, I wanted to sing. But most of me just wanted to win because I wanted to beat Glimmer. When Ms. Trinket let out the news I only felt relief.

So to pretend I was sad, I looked down. Glimmer snickered. "I'm going to sing in the play now, in your face Everdeen."

Ms. Trinket coughs awkwardly. "Actually Glimmer. According to Cinna, Melanie is the runner up." Without her saying it, we know that Glimmer isn't going to sing. Jo and I look at each other and smile triumphantly.

"You are dismissed to the nurse's office. Don't forget your detention. It starts Monday."

We all rose from out seats and begin to move out of the room, when Ms. Trinket called out for me. "I didn't expect to see this kind of behavior of a new student, Miss Everdeen."

Almost 4 months in school and still the new kid. Awesome.

When we pass Finnick and the others, I whisper to Finn:"Brace yourself for her lectures." and leave to the nurse.

I walk next to Peeta and Johanna. Johanna doesn't look like she needs to visit the nurse, but me and Peeta definitely need.

"I wish you hadn't had gotten yourself kicked out of the play," I jump a little at Peeta's serious voice. "I wanted to hear you sing."

"Me too, Girl on fire." Johanna joins in. I groan internally at the nickname.

"I'm not all that," I try to convince them. Nope. Failed.

"Yes you are, if you won against all the singers in Drama." Peeta says matter-of-factly.

I shrug because I don't have anything to say. I look up at Peeta to see him look at me. His hair is very messy, which looks extremely hot. I know I'm staring at his cut and bloody lips. I'm just curious of what they would feel like against mine. _What?! What the hell did I just think?!_ I internally slap myself for thinking stupid and impossible things.

The nurse gives us ice packs and bandages. After that, I look at my reflection in a proper mirror, I actually gasp. I have a dark red line on the bridge my nose and on my forehead. A small cut on my lips exactly like Peeta's and a bruise on my jaw line. When the nurse cleaned Peeta's injuries, he has that cut on lips and other places with some bruises. I don't know why I thought of Peeta's mother when I saw Peeta after he got cleaned from the blood. I wonder if had ever got beaten like this, which is terrible. It's like watching Prim getting beaten by some witch. It terrifying and my eyes are starting to get glassy.

I swallow hardly and join the rest. I sit down with my head down, because I know my nose is probably red from the probability of crying.

Out of nowhere, a random student come in front of Johanna, Peeta, and I and exclaims: "OmyGosh. You guys are awesome. Tributes for the win!"

"Tributes?" Johanna asks confused before Peeta and I could.

"Yeah man! That's what's everyone's calling you. Most popular group in school."

"Why?" I ask confused. _What the hell?_

"Because your entire group fought at the same time, same day but different place." the kid pauses. "Woo! You guys are awesome!" she yells before she runs out.

"Tributes?" Peeta asks again once the kid is out of earshot.

It's weird that Finn and the others fought, they all looked healthy and not bloody.

"I kinda like the sound of it," Johanna says smiling.

I shrug. I honestly could not care less. I'm actually a bit bothered. I'll be getting more attention and I know I would hate it.

Line break-

Cinna was disappointed in me when I told him I got kicked out, but he also told me that I was one of the best singers he'd ever heard. Which made me blush, I still can't take compliments well. He promised me that the next play he had he would include me, but I politely declined.

I was forced to audition for the play. I never wanted to be apart from it. Having the choice of accepting or declining, I'm not going to take that for granted anymore. The only true reason - that I realized later - was I wanted to win on Glimmer. I guess it all goes back to pride in the end.

Now, I walk next to Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna. Jo is sleeping over tonight. I can't help but look at Peeta every once in a while. I can deny or try to fight myself. I'm crushing in Peeta Mellark and it's embarrassing. I mean I even tried to deny myself when I told Madge and Delly, but now... I can't anymore. Finn is explaining what happened in lunch when I was in the middle of a fist fight.

Apparently, Annie and Finn where arguing with Marvel about Glimmer. Then somehow - I still don't get it - Thresh Cash and her newly dating boyfriend - that no on knows about except us "Tributes" about. Then they all started arguing about it, and Peeta got involved in the subject, which led them to scream at each other. This ended up in Ms. Trinket's office. Lucky for them, they only got 4 day detention for yelling in the hallway.

When I told the rest about some genius calling us "Tributes" they actually got happy about it. Cash said that we finally have a name like the Careers. I think I was the only one bothered by it.

When we reach our houses, I wave Peeta and Finn goodbye as they walk into their houses. I turn around and see Jo already half way to my door. I roll my eyes and jog to catch up.

"Hey Mrs. Everdeen," I hear Johanna say.

When I am in the house I see mother turning around and smiling politely. "Hello there Johanna,"

Mother met all my friends. Accidentally. She was coming out of the house when she met Johanna, Peeta, Annie, and Finnick (Annie was at Finn's house and Jo was at Peeta's house). She met Gloss and Cash when she was at the mall, and they told her that they were my friends. This is very awkward; when your mother comes home and tells you she met your friends.

Johanna spreads her blanket over her portable folding mattress, and then jumped on my bed.

"Glimmer is such a bitch," she says randomly.

"I know right? My nose hurts." I reply.

"I'm glad Peeta broke up with her sorry ass,"

I just nod. What am I supposed to say? Me too because I'm crushing on him?

Johanna sighs sadly; I know she's thinking of Gale. I ignore her, and look out my window. I see Peeta on his phone. Then I realize, after 3 months, I have never invited Peeta over to my house. Should I? It would be awkward if I did anyways, I decide.

When Peeta is done with the phone, I call him. His window is opened, like always.

"What are you doing?" Johanna comes to my side.

I call Peeta's name again. This time he answers and sticks his head through his opened window.

"Hey Katniss," He notices Johanna. "Hi Johanna, I see you decided to annoy Katniss tonight?"

"Pretty much."

They start talking about random things and laughing. I don't know why I feel jealous. I mean its normal when two friends easily talk, right? And laugh... And oh my god. Johanna just winked at him. I feel my jealous boil. I sigh defeated, I have nothing against Johanna. Jo walks away from the window to read a magazine "Goodnight Peeta,"

Peeta smiles at Johanna. "Goodnight,"

I continue to talk to Peeta a bit then bid him a goodnight. He gives me a heart warming smile and leaves the window.

I groan again and fall on my bed shaking Johanna. I stuff my face in my pillow. I feel drain and I feel like I want to cry.

"Katniss," Jo shakes my violently.

"What?" I snap annoyed.

"I realized something," she tells me.

"What?" I ask again.

"You like Peeta,"

"No I don't!" I lie quickly. Way too quickly. I'm a terrible liar.

"Yeah you do. I see the way you look at him. The way you get jealous when girls flirt with Peeta, and when Glimmer used to kiss him. "

I groan loudly. Basically admitting I do like him to Johanna.

"Why?" I complain. "I mean he's cute. So what? A lot of guys are cute."

Johanna starts laughing. "I don't think the only fact that he's cute is the reason you're crushing on him."

I push Johanna off my bed and close the light.

After I hear Johanna sleep, in the dark I cry a little about the fact that Peeta will always be only and forever just my friend.

**What do you think? Btw. I got the idea of Katniss breaking her nose from myself. Recently I got punched in the face because of some bitch. Anywho, if you guys have any question I will gladly reply. Reviewww!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aww! To answer those 3 reviews about my nose; a girl got jealous because her boyfriend talked to me and asked for my number. She's stupid. Anyways, This chapter is really long, longest chapter I've written. Any guys, seriously thanks for the reviews but I'm mean please? Like please can I get more?**

**Chapter 14: **

*A week later*

I laugh and ruffle Rue and Prim's hair. Johanna is on my right laughing too. Since I woke up early today, we walk to a bakery I've recently noticed while coming back from school. I know how much Prim loves cookies.

After a week of detention, we started getting used to it. Mr. Abernathy is always drunk, so we are always talking and laughing instead of sitting silently and "learning our lessons". What sucks is that all the Careers minus Marvel are there, and so is Gale.

"What do you think of Tyler?" Johanna asks me clearly interested in my opinion. I raise a brow at her.

"I think he's good for Cash," I say is Cashmere's new boyfriend. He's a bit crazy and friendly. He has blond hair and large brown eyes. He's always making Cash laugh, smirking and winking. They make a cute couple.

Johanna nods. "Me too. She finally found someone to match her craziness."

We start talking about music and artists. I see from the corner of my eye Rue and Prim giggling and poking each other. I smile a bit.

"I don't get how Taylor Swift has songs for all kinds of boy troubles," Jo frowns in confusion.

"I know right?" I pause. "But sometimes it's so similar that you cry remembering what happened exactly." I close my eyes are remember Kevin. I blink away the tears quickly. I basically not only broke down on the beach but also ignored everyone and listened to only Taylor Swift for the next 2 months.

This time Johanna raises an eyebrow at me. "Huh. Since when did you become a love expert?"

I shrug. I haven't told anyone about Kevin other than Peeta, the same way he told he never told anyone about how he felt about Glimmer.

"Spill or else." Johanna threatens. I throw her a look. She nods.

"I promise I'll tell you later, okay?" I eye Prim so she can understand that I don't want to tell Prim about my messed up love life.

She nods again understanding. I stop by the bakery and tell her this is the bakery I was talking about. Prim and Rue run enthusiastically to the decorated cakes by the window. Johanna is smirking happily.

"What?" I narrow my eyes at her. Is she making fun at Prim?

"Nothing! Let's go in," she says excitedly and starts moving towards the door. I shrug to myself and call Prim to come inside. When I enter the bakery, I almost drop my backpack and books to the ground.

Peeta is on the counter wearing a white apron and smiling at Prim. He looks up at me and his face lights up brightly. I feel butterflies again looking at his eyes. "Johanna why'd you lie?" Peeta asks Johanna. What is he talking about?

"What?" I ask before Johanna can answer. Oh... realization hits me... that is why she was smirking...

"I said that you were running late, you should have seen his face fall," she barks out laughing. Peeta scowls but that doesn't stay long, the second Prim comes up at the counter he breaks into a smile.

"Can we get some chocolate chip cookies?" Prim asks. She's so adorable, I smile. Aww...

"Sure thing Prim, I'll go get a fresh batch," Peeta smiles and walks to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me Peeta works here," I hiss at Johanna. She smirks at me again.

"To see the look on his and your faces when saw each other,"

"His face?" I ask confused. As far as I know, I'm crushing on Peeta. Period. That's it. This has nothing to do with Peeta expression.

Before she could answer Peeta walks back in with a bag of hot cookies. I walk up closer the counter to pay. Peeta cleans his hands, grabs the bag and walks out of the counter. "Here you go Prim," He holds out the bag.

Before Prim could even touch the bag, Peeta starts tickling her with his other hand. Her laughs erupts through the room. I start at Peeta in awe, I don't remember last time Prim laughed this loud. Not since the accident ... After she survived her laugh attack, she snatched the cookies out of Peeta's hand before he could start tickling her and runs to share it with Rue.

Peeta chuckles. "Ready to go?" he asks us. I almost forgot. I reach for my wallet and hand the money to Peeta.

"Katniss I can't take money from you, your my friend." he frowns.

I look around the room for a way to keep the money. The apron...

"Okay, thanks Peeta," I smile at his generous questions.

"You're welcome," he replies as he starts to walk out of the bakery. I make a beeline past him and put the money in his apron pocket.

Luckily Peeta doesn't see me and I walk out with a smile on my face.

Line break-

I run into the changing room quickly, I'm already 5 minutes late Mrs. Enobaria is going to kill me. I rush to put my shirt and shorts on and I'm putting my shoes on while stand and trying to balance myself. I run out of the room and see many students standing around Mrs. Enobaria. I jog to hear what's she's saying.

"- do 300 set ups." she concludes. "Go and start!"

I stand there still confused. She wants us to do 300 set ups. Is she crazy?! I see Peeta and Johanna talking with Finnick and Annie as usually. I run and jump on Finn.

"Whoa!" Finnick yells as he falls on the floor. I burst out laughing so hard. Johanna and Peeta are laughing but not as much as I am. I actually am clutching my stomach trying to breathe.

"Not funny Katniss," He narrows his eyes at me. I start laughing again.

"Hi-lar-ious," I say between laughs. Annie laughs silently without Finn seeing her.

"What are you waiting for?! Move!" Mrs. Enobaria yells.

We all jump and walk to the other side.

"She wants us to do 300 set ups?" I ask.

"If you want +10 on you on average then yeah," Johanna says.

"But if you do 200 set ups you get +5 and +2 for 100 set ups," Peeta elaborates.

"I bet you can't do 300 set ups Katniss," Finn challenges. Annie rolls her eyes and warns: "Finnick,"

Ha-ha he doesn't know me. Peeta gives me a look. "You're on. What do I get?" I raise my eyebrow playfully.

"Hm... I'll buy you cheese buns if you win and you buy me cookies if I win." It's not secret I like cheese buns except the fact that-

"You like cheese buns?" -Peeta doesn't know. I nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he's smile disappears. I wonder why...

I shrug. "I thought you knew," I lie terribly. Before we could continue, Mrs. Enobaria calls Annie to help her. She kisses Finn good luck and leaves.

"Are you ready to buy me cookies?" Finnick grins as he lies on the floor. Johanna steps on his legs. I grin at Finnick and sit on the floor. Peeta comes over to me and steps on my leg gently. Oh fuck you Johanna. I know she did this on purpose. She's trying to play matchmaker.

"When I die maybe," I reply to Finn.

Johanna and Peeta are laughing while Finn and I do the set ups. I grit my teeth and continue. 200 left. We always do 100 set ups as a warm up so Finn and I both finished it without getting tried. 50 set ups past just like a blur. I'm already starting to feel tried, but I know my pride won't let me lose.

"You know you could stop anytime you want, but it'll cost you a bag of cookies," Finnick says between breaths.

"No way in hell Odair,"

We continue and I can't help but feel jealous of the chemistry between Johanna and Peeta. Like I said before, I have nothing against her. I can't hear what they are saying but I could see Peeta blush darkly then turn away from Jo. Thankfully Peeta is counting, if I did I would have forgot how many left by now.

100 set ups to go. I could hear Finnick panting and going slower than before. I don't know why seeing him panting motivates me to go faster. 80 left. I could see Finnick going really slow.

"Go faster, or else you're out and I win." I tell him.

He nods and goes faster. I'm starting to get dizzy and I'm also going slower. 60 set ups left. I see Finnick going down then not coming back up. Finnick stays on the floor.

"That mean I win," I say. Before I could stop, Finn speaks up.

"You have to finish the 300, if you don't it's a tie,"

I nod frustrated, I'm tired and dizzy. I want to stop but I'm not losing to Finnick.

"Come on Katniss, 40 left." Peeta cheers. I keep going, Peeta is motivating me. 20 left, I could almost feel the taste of victory.

"Come on you could do it, 10, 9..." Peeta cheers again. I push myself up, down, up, down. 5 left, it feels like so much. 3, 2, 1! I push myself up for the last time then collapse on the ground with a wide silly victory grin on my face. Peeta holds his hand out. I take it and feel is warm one against my cold and sweaty ones.

It was a mistake, because the second I did, I collapsed in Peeta's arms. My legs feel like jelly and my head is spinning.

"Whoa shit Kat, you okay?" Peeta concerned eyes burn a hole in mine. One of his arms is under my arm and the other is on my waist. I can tell he was only holding me like that because he didn't want me to fall, but the feeling of Peeta so close to me is... radiates on me. I blush slightly from the thought.

I nod. "Yeah... Just a bit dizzy." I tell him, and then smile at Finnick. "Finn you owe cheese buns."

"Fine you win," he pouts playfully. "I'm gonna tell Mrs. Enobaria you did the 300,"

I nod again too dizzy to talk. Peeta slowly let's go of me. I take a step and trip. Figured.

Peeta's arms are around me again. Before he could talk, "I just need to lie down," Peeta nods.

He half drags me to the benches where I lay down on my back while Peeta and Johanna sit next to me.

"You know you didn't have to hurt yourself to win," Peeta informs me.

"It was worth the look on Finn's face, and the hopefully the cheese buns,"

Johanna laughs. "True," I smile a bit when Peeta laughs.

Line breaks-

I'm exhausted but in a good mood. It's weird; I have a very painful pulled muscle in my stomach. It hurts when I talk, kills when I sneeze or laugh. The good thing is that I don't sneeze often or laugh for that matter. I fall on my bed. It's late but I'm not tried, not at all. I look at my room and see my bow and arrows in the far corner standing. I actually miss using my bow, but it emotionally hurts when I touch it. The memories of father are like electricity hurting me. Small moments like that, that I think of father makes me want to do something that I used to do. Like a light bulb above my head, I found an idea.

I grab a picnic blanket, lots of pillows and throw it out the window. I take a really thick blanket and throw that also out the window. I pull on blue sweatpants and a shirt. Before I could continue I get a text from Johanna.

"Finn and I r gonna come at 8 tomorrow,"

I almost forgot. Tomorrow Johanna, Peeta, Finn and I have forced volunteer work in school. Mrs. Trinket forced us to go along with some other students, even though its 'volunteer' work.

I remember that I told Jo about Kevin and I especially specified about the vow, so she could stop playing matchmaker. But unfortunately she lectured me about guys which I tuned out most of it.

I roll my eyes at the text; I'm not going to let it ruin my plans for tonight. I take some lights and a sleeping bag and throw it oh my windows. I'm about to go down my trellis when a voice stops me.

"Decided to run away?" Peeta chuckles from the window.

"No, I'm camping outside my house. It's..." I can't just blurt out about my father. We used to do this before her died. "... A family tradition," I finish. Peeta looks skeptic but doesn't say anything.

Out of nowhere, my pained stomach growls. Loudly. I feel the redness in my cheeks.

He smiles."You hungry?" I shrug then nod. "I'm going to eat later..." I trail off lying.

"No you won't," Peeta states crossing his arms smirking.

I stick my tongue out playfully. "Fine I won't. I'm not hungry." I admit and lie at the same time.

"Stop lying Katniss," He is still smirking and looks back at his desk for some reason. "I accidentally bought Chinese food for my brother, who was supposed to be here, but couldn't make it. You want to eat with me?"

I hesitate. Is this like asking me out? I refuse to think of it like that. _He just has extra food, get over yourself Katniss!_

I'm about to say no when I look into those Prim-like blue eyes. Damn it, now I can't say no.

"Sure, just, uh...get all those things you see on the floor,"

I haven't seen Peeta's eye brighten up this much. It's like I have given him a million dollars.

I climb down the trellis, and start fixing my little camp. I arrange the picnic blanket under the opened sleeping bag. Throw pillows around it and lastly throw a blanket above it all.

I hear a thud behind me. I smirk at Peeta when I see all his stuff is in his hands. I show him how to arrange everything and we sit down and start eating in a comfortable silence.

"What made you want to come down here tonight?" Peeta asks curiously.

"I used to do this a lot before so I wanted to remember the feeling," I explain vaguely. I'm not going to tell him about father_. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not._

"What feeling?"

I fiddle with my chopsticks a bit, "Like the smell of the grass, the wind. It reminds me of the woods."

"Do you like the woods?" he asks. Why is so curious of my life? His is probably more interesting.

"Yeah,"

After that,Peeta pokes me randomly ever once in a while to annoy me. This does work, because I'm scowling to fight off the smile. Good thing Peeta doesn't notice.

"Let's play 20 questions, we'll take turns." He tells me after we are done eating and are leaning against his house's wall.

"Um...Okay?" I don't really know why he would even want to play a game.

"I'll start, okay?" He asks unsure.

I nod a couple of time before he actually sees me.

"Your favorite color?" he starts off.

"Green,"

And the questions continues, he asks me about Mother's job, about Prim, what's my old hobby, and when he asked what's my new one I said:

"Singing,"

"Can you sing?" he asks almost pleadingly. I not giving in.

"No. Next question."

He pouts playfully. My mind immediately goes like _Awww..._ He continues his silly questions. He asks me who I like; I blush darkly and think of him, but say no one. Before the last question, he asks me about what my father works. I pause and don't answer because I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

"Um… Katniss?" He looks tries to look at me but my hair is covering my face. Calm down Katniss, he doesn't know.

"My father... "I pause, take a deep breath and continue."Died in an accident when I was 11," I say really quickly that I don't think Peeta heard.

"Oh," He murmurs. "That's why you left the district?"

I swallow then lump in my throat and nod. "Last question?" I say in a hoarse voice. Blinking away the tears.

"You birthday?"

"May 8th. My turn." I say quietly.

I learn a lot of things of Peeta in 20 questions. I learned that he loves sunset orange, he has 2 older brothers, he favorite family member is father, and he like to play football.

Before last question, I also pretend to tease him by asking him who he likes, but honestly I'm curious. Who's the lucky girl who won his heart?

"Uh... This girl in my math class. She's really pretty and I'm sure I was crushing on her since the first day I talked to her,"

"Even when you were with Glimmer?" I feel the jealously paining my heart when I ask. He nods. I try to think who's in Math class with Peeta and I. Names run through my head and... Oh my god Johanna. He likes Johanna I think bitterly. I knew it,

I ask my last question. "Do I know her?

"Yeah for sure," He smiles. I feel huge hatred for Johanna, even though it's not her fault.

I cross my legs and out my blanket over me. "Guess what?" Peeta says a bit loudly.

"What?" I say quietly to him. I know him well enough to know that he is going to say a joke now.

"That is mahogany!" He yells exactly like Ms. Trinket with her accent.

I start laugh, Peeta knows how to make me smile, and my abdomen hurts a lot. I clutch my stomach.

"Peeta! Don't make me laugh my stomach hurt from the set ups," I scold him teasingly to cover up my jealousy.

It's like the second I said that he made it his life mission to make me laugh every single time. Which works and I'm in pain but smiling.

It's a comfortable silence after that, I lean on the wall and feel my eye lids get heavy. My eye lids close and I could feel myself falling into a blissful sleep.

**So that's all. Anyways I hoped you liked it. FUN FACT: Most of Katniss's experiences actually happened to me; like chapter 3, the billiard pool table incident but sadly I didn't meet a nice guy like Peeta Mellark :c So, I really want like atleast 8-10 reviews for this chapter. I won't be able to write till like next week because of quizzes. **


	15. Chapter 15

**You guy probably noticed I changed the title. Yeah, I wanted to change it because I had to. I couldn't have ended the story if it was a sophomore year. Sorry guys! Anyways. I thank you a lot for you review! And.. I hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 15:**

"Katniss, we are going to be late. Wake up." Prim says some sort of amusement dripping from her voice. This is unusual. I snuggle against my pillow and bring my blanket closer around me.

"Go away Prim. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here," I mumble in a gruff voice from sleep.

She shakes me violently. "I'm not Prim, brainless. Wake up! Effie is going to freak!" I open an eye and see Johanna. Momentarily confused what the hell is she doing in my room?

I say it aloud. "What are you doing in my room?" I hear a snicker and see Finnick. I groan. I am not in the mood for Finn in the morning.

"Open your damn eyes Everdeen," Johanna says smirking. What is her problem? Who care about the volunteering shit? I'm comfortable.

"Ugh..." I complain as I lift my head from the pillow. "I was so comfortable and you came and ruined everything." They look at me wide-eye and burst out laughing.

"What?!" I snap. I turn around.

I get it now. My jaw drops a bit.

I quickly rush to my side of the little camp I did yesterday. My cheeks are burning red. Apparently I was sleeping on Peeta's chest and he was leaning on the pillows. How embarrassing.

"I didn't know!" I yell at them. "Stop laughing!" No use they are still laughing and Finnick is on the floor.

Peeta starts stirring. Shit, shit, shit! I stand up quickly next to them and threaten them. "If you say a word, I will shoot an arrow in your eyes," and I give them a death glare. They nod still trying to contain their laughs.

"But you were comfortable, weren't you?" Finnick teases just before Peeta wakes up. I punch him in the arm.

"Johanna? Finn?" Peeta looks confused. He turns around to look at his surroundings. He still looks confused and when he looks at my flushed face, he smiles like he understands. "Oh Katniss,"

"Go change Peeta. Effie is gonna go crazy." Finnick says. Peeta nods drowsily, picks up his things and goes up the trellis. I begin to pick up my things when Finnick asks: "That's how you guys talk to each other? Go up and down the trellis?"

I shrug and nod. Before I could begin to climb Johanna stops me. "What happened last night?"

I scowl remembering Peeta told me -indirectly- he is crushing on Johanna. "Nothing! We just talk and then I accidentally slept without realizing it."

Finnick smirks, and Johanna gives me a - out of her character - smile.

"You like him don't you?" Finn says.

"Shut up Finn! We're just friends." This isn't a lie. We are. As much as I don't want to be only friends. I slap myself like 3 times in my head. You rushed with Kevin and got heartbroken! Don't lose Peeta because of your stupidity! I argue with myself with wasn't very convincing. I climb the trellis and change so Mrs. Trinket doesn't kill me.

* * *

*December*

The weather is freezing now. It started snowing already, and I'm definitely not ready. In district 4, it doesn't snow, just cold weather. Peeta is teasing me and joking around. It makes me feel small wing-like flutters in my stomach. It's hard to cope with it sometimes.

Peeta pokes me and smiles just as we walk to our lockers. His smile is so contagious I can't help but smile back. I look back and see Tyler, Cash, and Gloss having an argument about a Chemistry test we had earlier. Finnick is attacking Annie with kisses. I look straight ahead ignoring the small twist in my heart when I see them kiss. Almost longing. I concentrate in front of me, and see a weird view.

Many students are crowding over a couple of lockers. Every 3 feet you see a crowd of students gathered. I walk up to my locker and see another crowd of students in front of it. I push my way through the crowd and murmur an excuse me. When I see me locker I stand there frozen by the sight of it.

Someone wrote sideways with black spray can on my locker: "Bitch" and on the bottom of the locker written Tri**b**utes with the letter B written in flashy pink. Why?

"Who did this?" I ask to the crowd.

A random girl with pretty red hair answered. "When we came it was like that, all of the other Tributes have the same thing. Different word though,"

My eyes go wide with realization. That's why there was crowds of students around different lockers.. I rush past everyone and run to Peeta locker. So many thoughts and questions run through my mind. Who the hell did it? Is it Glimmer? Is it Cato? Is it...Gale? When I reach I see Peeta standing in front of his locker, repeatedly running his hand in his blond hair, and talking to a freshman. I talk a look at his locker and my lips curl upwards a bit. His insult isn't as hard as mine. "Twit" that's what it read. And the second T in Tribu**t**es is in pink. Weird, why is the letter in pink anyways?

"Peeta," I call out. He looks around for the source and his blue eyes find my grey ones.

"Katniss!" He rushes over to my side and holds my shoulder. "What did they write on your locker?" he asks concern filling his eyes.

I'm a bit touched by his concern. "Bitch" I mumble.

He had some kind anger in his eyes. He rubs his hands on my shoulder. I try my best not to flinch from surprise. "Let's go check on the others,"

We meet up with the others. Each on has something written on their locker with one letter colored in pink. Slowly in made sense. Each time I saw one of their locker the pieces of the puzzle came together.

On each of our lockers has a word that starts with one of the letters from the word "Tributes". I get it why the used the color pink to highlight the letter.

**T**ramp- Annie

**R**etard- Cash

**I**diot- Tyler

**B**itch- Me

**U**gly- Gloss

**T**wit- Peeta

**E**gotistic- Finnick

**S**lut- Johanna

When I explained the idea to the others, they were surprised I figured it out. Which I kinda felt offended a bit. They got mad that they used our newly found name and used it against us like this.

Those words actually hurt us. Some people may just brush it off and forget about it - like me, Tyler and Peeta - but the others got pissed. Cashmere was not only bothered by being called a retard but also pissed that Tyler got into this. She kept apologizing to him. It was cute because he said he didn't care.

Johanna just kept walking around pissed saying: "I'll kill those bastards,"

Finnick and Annie where just quiet, holding each other. Once in a while Annie or Finn would say soothing words.

If it wasn't done to me I would be impressed. The plan was thought properly, and it got us good. But now I'm sitting in Ms. Trinkets - or Effie like Jo says - office for the 2nd time this semester and I'm not impressed. At all. Effie is running around the room talking a mile every second. I mean, we are the victims, why are we here? I sigh loudly, barely interrupting Effie. Peeta looks at me and mouths: its okay. Then gives me a soft soothing smile, the same one he have the day I told him about Kevin.

I give him a small smile that is gone the second I see Effie's green wig again.

* * *

I'm exhausted from everything. My body feels drained. Effie kept talking for hours. Every word she says makes me want to kick her in the head. I fall in me bed with my iPod. I so tried from Effie's shit and school drama. Who knew senior year in district 12 was going to be like this? I search through my songs find a good one. I begin to sing for the first time since the day before school.

* * *

*Peeta's Pov*

I hear the mockingjays whistling softly, they are welcome change from Effie's bickering. Effie didn't stop talking. I saw how bothered and bored everyone was, especially Katniss. She didn't look too hurt by her word. To be honest, me neither. Twit? They could have done better. I feel bad for Finnick. I mean he's a bit cocky, but in a teasing way. And Annie didn't deserve to be called a tramp. Neither of us deserved to be called anything.

I groan and turn on my Xbox to keep my mind off this retarded way. I stay playing call of duty. Every time I kill someone, I imagine that's the face of the person who did this to us. My mind wanders off to Katniss. I told her that I like her a lot, but indirectly. I noticed Katniss since the first day. She stands out, with her dark brown hair and intense grey eyes. But me being a coward, never talked to her till the day with the pool table incident. I'm happy that we are close, but sometimes I just wish it was more than that. I can't risk it though, if she shuts me down, it will make it all awkward. After seeing her cry over her ex it made me angry. How could someone do that? If I see this guy -Kevin- I would kill him. He hurt her, and I wish I could have protected her from getting hurt. If I could just-

My thoughts are cut off by a voice singing. A beautiful voice. I look around to find the source of the voice and then my eyes find her. She's hugging her knees, with a messy braid, and singing softly. He voice is so beautiful, all the mockingjays stop whistling to listen. The voice is so familiar, I don't know why. Katniss left her window opened as usual, which lets me to listen clearly. Her song finishes and I'm feeling disappointed that the song is done. If I could listen to her all day I would. Her voice is so full it gives you a kind of happiness. I feel myself smiling and I can't stop.

Suddenly I get a sickening thought; Katniss probably didn't want anyone to hear her sing. Then she should have closed her window, a voice argues weakly. I feel worse than a stalker.

She begins another familiar song and all my thoughts went out the window. After the first chorus, I realize that the song is The Valley Song. The familiar voice, the song, Katniss... I go into a flashback.

_I walked hand in hand with my father. It was the first day of school. My father stops just before the line up and says: "You see that little girl?"_

_He pointed out to a girl with dark brown hair plaited into 2 braids and wears a pretty red dress. I nodded. He continued, "I wanted to marry her mother but she ran off to a coal miner."_

_I was confused. "Why would she marry a coal miner when you could have you?"_

_My father smiled a little. "Because when he sings all the birds stop to listen."_

_I nodded still confused. Why would my father even tell me that? I thought._

_Music call started, and I had it with that girl in the red dress. When the teacher asked who knew The Valley Song, her hand shot straight up. As she stood up she began to sing. I could have sworn the mockingjays stopped to listen. And just like that I was a homer like her mother._

_After a while she disappeared. And I never learned her name. Slowly that my crush went away just like her._

The girl is Katniss. I realize that my crush never went away, just hid. And now it reappeared and I know that I'm a goner again for Katniss.

The song ended, and I hear the mockingjays begin to hum her lovely tune. Without thinking I clap for her. Loudly. She turns around and gasps. She says nervously as she tugs on her messy braid:" Did you hear the whole song?"

"Yeah…" I say now nervous. "You have a beautiful voice." I say honestly.

She blushes darkly. I feel my heartbeat in my ears. "I'm not all that," She repeats. I'm mad at her low self esteem. "You have an amazing voice! Why would I lie to you Katniss?"

She shrugs then says almost in an inaudible voice, "Thank you,"

I smile at her and she returns the most gorgeous smile she's ever given me. I feel myself staring at her. I snap out of it and bid her a goodnight before I do something stupid.

"Goodnight Peeta," She replies.

I fall on my bed and think about Katniss. I know for a fact that my heart is now gone. Gone to the most beautiful girl on this earth.

**So I got the idea of the song from PeetasPearl18's first review about the Taylor Swift's You belong with me music video. So yeah I don't own anything. Hope you liked this chapter and please some more reviews? **

**Oh and to answer I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots question. I know I want them to kiss too, but I'm going to drag this friendship thing for a couple more chapters. It's going to be intense and funny. Thanks for reading and review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Late update, I know! I have exams now. So I won't update for like a week or something. Christmas is coming so I decided to something special! Anyways, thank you sooooooo much for the reviews. I want to specially thank TeamPeeta122 for clapping for me. Because no one ever did. So thanks. Enjoy that chapter.**

**Chapter 16:**

I laugh at Annie's ignorance sometimes. I feel weird to laugh like this. I haven't laughed in such a long time. It feels unfamiliar in my face. In district 4 that only thing was a scowl on my face after Kevin or a frown. I never smiled in public, not even to Prim that much. Johanna is saying a story back when they were sophomores.

"It was 2 years ago, okay?! Let it go Johanna!" Annie whispers furiously. Since we are in a library she's attempting to talk in a low voice. Not working that much.

"Never," Jo covers her laugh with her mouth.

Johanna was saying a story about Annie walking on a couple having sex in a public bathroom. She was mortified. Fortunately for her, the couple wasn't completely nude. Unfortunately, she knew the couple. It was one of her older cousins. It was completely awkward; he can't even look at her in the eye without remembering that day. Neither can she.

"I wish I had never told you..." Annie mutters then sighs. "I got to go help Finnick. See you at lunch," she waves then walks out the library.

"I wish that would have happened to me. I would have blackmailed my cousin," Johanna says.

I think about it for a second, would I? No, I thought automatically.

I shake my head at Jo and turn to find the book I was looking for. Those fiction novels that keep me distracted from this terrible reality. Ms. Trinket is going crazy looking for the culprit who vandalized our lockers. She keeps pulling out from their classes and asking them questions. Johanna pulls the end in my braid randomly, interrupting my search.

"What?!" I hiss at her. Ow. That actually hurt.

"Lover boy is here, I'll just skip right out to give you some privacy," she smirks at me. I look past her and see blond hair and electric blue eyes coming closer. Oh shit. How the hell will I tell him? Crap. Before I could object with Johanna, she walks right past me and gives Peeta - who has a questioning look on his face - a really loud high 5. This earns her a growl from our really creepy librarian.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asks once he comes closer. I can smell his cologne from how close his is.

"Dancing. That's why I'm in the library," I say sarcastically trying to stop myself from telling him.

"Oh, stupid question." He mutters.

I smirk at him. How do I tell him? Slow? Fast? Or I just don't tell him. No I have to.

"Peeta, I need to tell you something. I-I.." I cut myself and stare at the white snow outside.

"It's okay you could tell me," He says gently.

"Gale and Glimmer are an 'item' right now," I blurt out. Okay I admit, I'm not much of a gossiper but I accidentally heard this one from Glimmer herself when I was in the toilet's stall. She was bragging to clove and a new Career about them making out behind the school.

Now the new Career is definitely a subject to change. She and another guy recently joined the Careers. Her name is Anna and the guy is Liam. I don't know what they did so they could be Careers, but something not good for sure.

Peeta's face is emotionless and unreadable. "Sorry, it's none of my business anyways."

"No, it's okay.. I thought you were going to say something else." He explains. His lips where just inches away from mine. An impulsive urge told me to tiptoe and kiss it. I shake my head absentmindedly. Last time I listened to my impulsive urge it got me wet in the pool with Peeta. Which was not too bad.. Maybe I should listen to-

"I don't really care about Glimmer anymore. She a cheater and if I knew that she was the one who wrote that on our lockers, I'll-I'll..uh.." Peeta cuts off my thoughts and stumbles over his words. I laugh. I know Peeta wanted to say 'I'll kill her," but he is too nice to say that which is cute.

The bell rings for the next class. I tell Peeta I like this book and want to stay in the library for lunch. But he takes the book out of my hand, and pulls me with him. A cold shot of electricity went down my spine when he touch me. I don't know if he felt the same way - I highly doubt that - but he let go of me. Peeta kindly borrows the book, and says that we are going to do 'a lot' of things with the book.

"Peeta!" I complain going with the flow. "He didn't need to know that," I whisper loudly, know the librarian can hear.

The reaction on his face was priceless. Complete horror look. We left the library laughing.

Line break-

We are all eating quietly, thing only we hear is Annie flipping through her pink calendar book. Suddenly she gasps. "Oh!" We all look at her. "Only 7 days to Christmas!"

I completely forgot about it. With the locker incident and all the detentions, it completely slipped out of my mind.

"Yes!" Peeta and Cashmere say simultaneously.

"Only 7 more days and till I get more video games!" Peeta says excitedly. I almost laugh.

"I can't wait to get new dresses," Cashmere says dreamily. "Don't you agree Annie?"

Annie nods solemnly and they start talking a mile a second about dresses.

"Peeta... It's official...We should seriously stop hanging around girls." Gloss says. Ever since the locker incident, Gloss has been more like depressed.

"I wouldn't say that..." Peeta starts. "Except for Katniss... she is kinda man-ish,"

WHAT?! "I am not-!" I say.

I stomp my foot on Peeta's foot. Harder that I meant. He yelps in pain. "Ahh!"

"P-Peeta, I-I didn't mean to-" I stutter like an idiot.

He attempts to chuckle, "Uhh..I-It's okay... just wait till I start feeling my foot again,"

He puts his face on the table. Crap. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!"

I feel me face hot from embarrassment. I seriously shouldn't have done that.

Tyler chuckles. "It's funny how both of you fuss over one another. You must get it from your parents," he pauses. "I have only my dad and it kinda gets lonely on Christmas. I wish I could spend it with my friends,"

I didn't know Tyler's parents were divorced. That came a shock to me. I-

"Oh Tyler!" Cashmere exclaims. "You're so cute! You just gave me an idea," she pecks a kiss on his cheek. What's with my friends cutting my thoughts off today?

"We should have a Christmas party! And it should be only between all of us!" she continues with her idea.

Gloss coughs. "I'm not going. I have better things to do," sibling rivalry. I roll my eyes.

"Oh no! You're going!" Cashmere sneers.

"'Cause I'm going to tell Annie to come. And she's going to agree because she loves parties. Then Finnick is going to following her because she's his girlfriend. Then Johanna is going to come because she and Finnick have been best friends since 6th grade,-"

"Hey!" Johanna cuts her off. "Oh no...That's actually true." she shrugs.

Cashmere continues, "Then Johanna is going annoy Katniss till she agrees to come. So if Katniss shows up Peeta will show up cause we all know he likes her,"

Wait what?

"Wh-what?!" Peeta protests. "That's not true!" But he's beet red.

Damn...

"Shh, Peeta." Johanna says laughing. "Cashmere is talking."

"Once Peeta and Finnick go, Gloss will go because he has nothing better to do with his life,"

"No, I do lots of stuff-" Cashmere cuts Gloss off.

She shake her head. "No. You don't. Stop lying to yourself."

"Then of course because Gloss and Tyler have such good bromance, he's going to show up."

Gloss puts a finger to complain. I know he won't because everything Cash said is true. Except the part about Peeta.

"...Fine you win... I'll go." Gloss sighs in defeat.

"Woohoo!" Cashmere smiles in victory. "Now it wouldn't be an awesome party without secret Santa." she pulls out a plastic bag with some paper slips. Wow. That was fast. "Okay, let's start!"

Annie goes first. Then one by one we take a paper. When it's my turn, I take a paper an open it. Peeta. I smile; I know exactly what to get him.

"Last for the best!" Cashmere laughs and picks a paper. When she opens it quickly he smile dissolves and mutters: "Crap..."

**Not too long chapter. It's kinda hard for me to write because of stress and since in a sophomore now, my grades count for college :c I'm scared. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and s'il vous plait Review 3? **


	17. Chapter 17

**New Chapter! Exams have been wearing me out, but I managed to write a new chapter. Thank you so much for the review, seriously each one made me blush. I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Chapter 17:**

*Peeta's Pov*

I walk next to Gloss and Finnick trying to avoid crashing into walls or other shoppers like what Finnick did earlier. Tyler couldn't come to our little shopping spree for gift, saying that he had already bought the gift. Finnick is relieved that he didn't come. Finnick is Tyler's secret Santa and he has no clue what to get him. Honestly, neither do I. I'm hoping I would find something perfect for her.

I got really happy when I picked Katniss's name. I felt like a little kid in a candy store. I'm determined to get her something amazing because she deserves it. And I know she would probably deserve more.

"I hate holiday shopping," Gloss mutters. Ever since December started Gloss because his depressed self again. He hates Christmas because it reminds him of his failure when he went against Cashmere a couple years ago.

When they were freshmen, Gloss bet that Cashmere couldn't get a date to this Christmas party they were having. He also said he could. They had only 10 days to find a date. If you had seen Gloss and Cashmere back then you wouldn't have recognized them as who they are now. Cashmere had braces and wore hipster glasses. Gloss had a bad case of acne and had too long hair. Anyways, Cashmere won the bet and Gloss hated Christmas ever since.

"I think its fun!" I tried to sound enthusiastic for Gloss's sake. "I love looking at the decorations," Finn mumbles an agreement. I think he's sad he didn't get Annie. When I told him I got Katniss, he sighed and said: "Well at least one of us got someone they like," I of course denied it. I don't need anyone to know I'm in love with Katniss. I'm already trying to figure it out.

"I don't mind that," Gloss answers. "It's just the couples. It-it's just so- ANNOYING!" He yells the last word and everyone within earshot stares. Crap.

"Ignore him please!" Finnick says to the people who heard. I glance at Finnick and give him a look. He gets it. None of us should take about Cashmere or Christmas in general or else Gloss would embarrass us.

I laugh to keep the mood going. Doesn't work. "So... Gloss..." I attempt to start a conversation. I look to my right and suddenly Gloss isn't there. "Where'd he go?" I ask Finnick, who shrugs. But his face shows that he is worried about what Gloss would do.

We hear yelling up in front. Why does every bone in my body tell me it's Gloss? I leave Finnick's side and jog forward a bit. I catch a glimpse of golden hair. Crap again.

"HEY! You two! Quit it with the PDA!" I hear Gloss yell. I run to see a guy with black hair and green eyes holding hands with a girl with pretty golden curls and has dark grey eyes. (A/N: Guess who?) Her eyes remind be a lot of Katniss... Momentarily I forget where I am and I think about Katniss. I remember that amazing day where I heard her sing. Such a beautiful voice that gave me this huge amount of joy when I heard her. Of course, like any other bird, I stopped to listen. If I could listen to everyday, I would. The guy with black hair answers:

"Hey you got a problem with me and my girlfriend?!"

"Yeah I got a problem!" Gloss yells. "Stop fucking swapping spit in public! IDIOT!"

"Yeah Alright!" He says sarcastically. "Says the Jonas Brothers reject!" The guy spits. His girlfriend put a hand protectively on his shoulder and says in a serious tone: "Stop it."

Gloss doesn't even acknowledge her. "What did you just call me?!"

At this point Finnick finally reached and I snapped out my daze of Katniss. "Oh god..." Finnick says.

We both reach out to stop them from killing each other. I stand in between them and Finnick pulls Gloss's jacket.

"I'll kick your teeth out!" the guy yells.

"Come over here and say that!" Gloss calls out. The girlfriend also starts to pull the dark haired guy's jacket. I turn to the guy and apologize on Gloss's behalf. He stares at me with his dark green intense eyes, glares at Gloss, nods then leaves cuddling his girlfriend closely. I pang of jealousy runs through me. Not because I like the girl, because someday I wish I would be have that kind of relationship with Katniss. Protecting from some idiot like Gloss in the mall, or something close to that.

- After Gloss calms down -

Finnick went looking for something for Tyler and that left me with Gloss. Probably because he was enough of embarrassment for one day. We are walking in the dollar store where Gloss is trying to find a gift for Cashmere. I kinda feel sorry for Cash. How is she going to get a good gift is her secret Santa is shopping in a dollar shop?

"Peeta," Gloss calls out. "Look what I found,"

Curious, I ask: "What is it? You're present for Cash?"

He nods and opens some kind of poster. When I see it, I wince. It probably the worst gift you could give someone. It doesn't matter if that person is your sister. I know Cashmere would hate it.

It's a poster of a cat hanging on a vine and written in red "Hang in there baby"

I give him an "are-serious-look" which I know ignores by saying the next thing:"I'm buying it for her."

Gloss gives the cashier one dollar and we leave the shop.

"I can't believe you bought that." I say then sigh knowing it wouldn't bother him. "You're lucky you found something for Cash. I can't seem to find anything for Katniss..."

I notice a jewelry shop that Johanna always buy from. I leave Gloss and hear him answer,:" I wouldn't worry about it. Just get her a gift card..."

By then I'm already looking at jewelry by the display. I hear Gloss say frustrated: "You're not listening to me are you?"

No, I not. But I dot even bother answer Gloss. I found a beautiful necklace that caught my eye. It a heart locket lined by tiny blue stones and in the middle a heart shaped pearl. I silently thank god for helping me find this amazing gift. I rush inside to buy it for her. Then only thing occupying my mind now is how beautiful it would look on Katniss. It's not nearly what she actually deserves but it's close to perfect.

Line break-

*Katniss's Pov*

My feet are killing me and my legs feel like jelly from walking so much. I'm out with all the girls. We are look for dresses for the party - more like Cash and Annie are forcing me and Jo to wear dresses. I compromised to trying on dresses, but no, I regret my choice. The ushered me into a small fitting room and bombarded me with dresses of different kinds. Johanna compromised in wearing a skirt because for her it's better. For me, not so much. The dresses Cashmere picks are too long for a party, the dresses Annie picks are not my style, and worst of all the dresses that Johanna picks are too slutty for my taste. They are really tight and revealing. She never wears that stuff and claims she trying to make me look good for Peeta. I would never go out like that. I put my tried head against the wall and complain loudly,: "Enough dresses you guys. My feet are killing me,"

I hear Cashmere sigh loudly. She already found a pretty yellow one-strap dress. Annie found a silver sequin dress.

"Just wait till Johanna comes back, I think she found another one," It's my turn to sigh. I know it won't be good. I sit on the floor that is colored with different dresses. I look at a blue dress lying on the floor. It has a terrible cutting, too short, almost like a long shirt. But the color is beautiful. It reminds me a lot of Peeta's eyes. I stare at the dress for the longest time, just thinking of when Peeta looks at me. I learned to read Peeta by looking at the emotion that crosses his eyes. It reminds me of that unspoken day that I try to avoid thinking about. When he accidentally heard me sing, I cursed myself 10 times for leaving that damn window open. But that look in his eyes, I couldn't read. It was like some kind of true emotion that is still unknown to me. I want to ask Peeta but I don't want to embarrass myself or him. When he called my voice beautiful... No one ever told me that. Kevin also heard me sing to Prim one night, but didn't call it that. Why am I comparing Kevin to Peeta? I curse myself_. Stupid, stupid, stupid girl_. A voice scolds inside my mind. _Don't you understand that Peeta is only your friend?_

My thoughts are gone the second I see an orange dress comes flying over the fitting room door. "Try it on!" I hear Johanna yell.

I look at the dress in my hands. It has this soft orange that's pretty. The red and yellow fabric seems to dance under the orange one. It's strapless and it has a twisted white belt-like thing on the waist. It not too short or too tall. I take off the terrible black dress I'm wearing and wear the orange one. I zip it and I'm actually surprised. It's looks awesome, nothing like what Johanna picked all day. It doesn't show too much cleavage nor is it not too tight or too flowly. I open the door of the fitting room and Annie gasps.

"Katniss, it's perfect. You have to get it."

"I don't know..."

"It's Peeta's favorite color," Johanna whispers. I didn't even think of that. Peeta told me that when we had our little game of 20 questions. But, against my will I feel my cheeks hot. I don't get to answer her because she stands next to Annie.

"You know how I feel about dresses..." I say hesitantly trying forgetting what Johanna said, because now it's making me want to buy it even more.

"It's a beautiful dress. You should get it." An unfamiliar voice says. I turn my head and a blond girl with pretty curls. She has striking grey eyes that remind me a lot of my own. She's wearing a beautiful white dress and somehow tinted with gold. She is absolutely glowing in that dress.

"I could say the same thing about your dress," I answer her. She blushes and says, "Think about it." then she locks herself in a fitting room. Cashmere smiles at me encouragingly.

"I'll think about it, okay?" I tell the rest. Johanna glances over to Cashmere and Annie and gives them a long look - that I don't understand - they both nod.

"Fine," Cashmere says. "Let's go find shoes,"

"I'll go pay for the rest," Johanna says. She takes her long blue skirt and white ruffled blouse, with Annie's black dress and Cashmere's yellow one. To my surprise she picks up my orange dress after I've come out of it. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to reserve it for you brainless, maybe you'll do the right thing an buy it," Johanna scowls at me. I nod and follow Cashmere and Annie out.

Once we are out of the cramped fitting room, I see the blond girl who complimented the orange dress. She smiling and talking to a guy - who looks like her boyfriend - with black hair and green eyes. I'm still looking at them when she tip-toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. I don't know why, a wave of jealousy rushes through me. Probably because I didn't have a relationship that didn't involve betrayal, or because maybe one day I want a something like that. In that moment, I feel so stupid and idiotic for falling for Peeta. Love is a weakness. Look what it did to me the first time; it almost destroyed me. I couldn't look at anything the same. It gave some kind of serious case of trust issues. To top it all, my mother was crushed like a bug because of loving my father too much. How could you trust anyone if you couldn't trust your own mother? I couldn't afford hurting myself anymore like that. I couldn't afford losing Peeta. It would succeed in destroying me. I'm fearful, I feel mu throat tightening just thinking about losing Peeta. In that spilt second, I decide to avoid Peeta as much as possible after the party. Just so I could easily ease my un-understandable attraction for him.

No a second later, without concentrating, I bump into something solid. I immediately begin apologizing.

"It's okay..." Hey, I know that voice. I look up and I'm greeted by dark hair and grey eyes. Gale.

"Oh, hey there Gale." I say quietly. This is going to be the first time I talk to him since the incident with the Careers.

"Katniss!" He looks relived. "I've been looking for you for the past week,"

I raise a questioning eyebrow at him. I look ahead and see Johanna by the cashier and Cashmere and Annie looking at some heels.

"I know it's late. But I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I wasn't thinking, and I lost my head." He explains with his head down ashamed. "Also I miss my hunting partner,"

"Me too," I answer honestly. It's not easy to hunt without someone looking behind your back. "But if you ever pull that same shit again, I promise you, I will never talk to you again." I warn him seriously.

He nods enthusiastically. "Thanks for giving me a chance, Catnip."

I nod, and then excuse myself. After I leave Gale's side, I look back and see a girl's blond hair and blue eyes. At first I thought it was Glimmer, and then I saw her face properly. Madge; I bet she's happy. I shake my head at Gale and walk to follow the rest.

** I;m sad because of exams :c Whose Pov of you do you want the Christmas party to be? Katniss, Peeta, or 3rd point of view? It's going to come out either Christmas eve or Christmas itself. depending on how many reviews I get, I'm going to make it extra long for you guys. Anywho, want to cheer me up from the exams? REVIEW! **

**Pretty Please with a cherry on top?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update! I had to take a last minute flight to New York to some relative for Christmas so I wrote chapter during he 5 hour flight. I also watched The Hunger Games and The Notebook again. I cried which is why everyone stared at me as the passed me. Awkward right? Anyways, the couple from the last chapter are... *Drum roll* Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! Yeah, none of you guessed it right :o Probably because you haven't read the books. It's amazing. If you watched the movie, don't judge a book by it's book :) And on to the chapter: (Longest Chapter I've written yet)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or The Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 18:**

I know it's weird to notice this now, but I have not had a proper full 7 hour sleep since the day I accidentally slept next to Peeta. I mean, it's strange but somehow he kept the nightmares away. I just woke up screaming from a terrible nightmare about Prim dying like Father. Fortunately, Johanna decided to sleep on the couch instead of my bedroom floor. Unfortunately, she decided to sleepover here so she could help me look good for the party. Yay (sarcastic comment). I actually hope Peeta likes his gift. I'm actually nervous about the gift; it's a good gift but... Peeta is sometime hard to read. He might hate then lie about it not to hurt my feeling. Ugh. I'm like a mess of emotions. I hear my phone beep. I reach out and grab it from the dresser. It's a message from Gale wishing me a Merry Christmas. I fling my phone deciding to answer him later. I don't know why I think of the orange dress. I didn't buy the dress. I mean it a pretty dress and all but I'm not a dressy type of person. It makes me feel vulnerable, like I can't defend myself because I'm in a dress. It's just-

"Katniss!" Johanna yells as I scream startled: "Whoa!"

"Holy fuck Johanna?" I breathe slowly from my post-mini-heart-attack. "You scared the crap out of me! What do you want? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

Johanna smiles victorious. "As a concerned friend, I was wondering what are you wearing to the party today?"

She almost killed me to ask me what I'm wearing. Seriously? I narrow my eyes at her, "Uh… Nothing special, black sweater and some jeans... Why?"

"Well I bought a dress for you," she gives me a fake smile to convince me. Yeah right. I roll my eyes.

"No Johanna! I hate wearing dresses, you know that." I state. She is not forcing me into that dress. I don't give a-

"Prim. Plan B," She narrows her eyes at me. Wait what?

"Roger that Jo!" I hear Prim call out. What the hell is happening? Then I hear it. The lock of the door clicks. Oh no... This can't be good.

"When did Prim get here...? Why did you lock the door?" I question hesitantly. I already know the answer, why am I asking?

"We want you to look pretty," Prim says slowly, but her blue eyes are shining with excitement. "We are doing this for your own good,"

"Is that lipstick? High heels?!" I say horrified. Holy shit, holy shit..

"Noo!"

* * *

I'm burned, waxed, and plucked clean. My head hurts from the blow dyers. I got a 1st degree burn from a hair straightener. And now it has a cream with the smell of peanut butter. It supposed to soothe the burn but it's not helping so much. Johanna actually bought that pretty orange dress. Apparently when she said she was going to reserve it, she bought. Luckily, she accepted the money of the dress without any complains. She knows I hate owing people. Like she does. She also bought wax slips to wax my arms and legs.

"Luckily, you know how to do this. So go." she had told me as she pushed the box of slips in my hand and ushered me into my bathroom. Then she came in with tweezers to remove any hair left. Prim, that little sneaking duck, kept giggling the whole time as Johanna applied the lighter type of make-up than the Halloween party. Make-up makes me feel weird. Those sticky things on my face, one move and you look like a drag queen. I hate it. Thankfully, she just put lipstick, and some mascara - I got a lesson about make-up this morning. Johanna took 3 hours on me. It took her 30 minutes to fix her hair, apply her make-up and wear her cloths. Worst part of it all, she gave some make-up to keep. No way in hell would I use it.

I'm now putting on my coat and gloves. It's freezing outside. Johanna is waiting outside to leave to Peeta's bakery. Since the bakery has a hall for parties, we are going to stay there the whole day. For the first Christmas ever Prim is staying here with mother. I don't even acknowledge my mother as I past to Prim.

"Merry Christmas, little duck." She giggles at me as I give her gift. She looks at me excitedly and rips off the red wrapper. Her face lights up when she sees the gift.

"Oh Katniss, thank you!" She hugs her skinny arms around me, and i hug her back. I bought her a frame that is decorated with shells that reminded me of district 4. I put in a picture of me and Prim while we were there with the beach as a background. And surprisingly I was actually smiling, that's why I picked it.

"I know whose you secret Santa~" Prim sing-songs. I raise a questioning eyebrow at her. "Not telling. Then why would it be a secret?"

I roll my eyes at her and kiss her forehead. I'm just about to walk through my door and join Johanna outside, when I hear mother call me. "Katniss before you leave... Follow me," I sigh deeply. I don't want to do this, but I follow her to the back yard.

The wind is blowing and snow started to fall again. I look around the yard and then I see it. It's a LXV 150. It's white and has a green bow but looks camouflaged in the snow. Could this be mine?

"I wanted you to transport easier," Mother explains vaguely. On a closer look, you could see that it isn't brand new. It has small dents that only up close could you see. But it's good enough for me. "Who was it for?" I ask her. She looks at me with teary eyed. Her blond hair has snow all around and her blue eyes are glistening. "Your father," She answers in a shaky voice. I brush my hand over the cold metal. I could feel my throat tightening and tears are threatening to fall. I let a tear fall then wipe it away quickly.

"Thank you," I whisper. I rush to the front yard to meet Johanna.

"What took you so long brainless?! I could barely feel my hands!" Johanna greets me harshly when I see her.

"Mother held me up," I answer flatly. I pull my coat closer my body and walk ahead of her. Why would mother give me that? She could have sold it when we were starving. She could have done so many things with it. Yet she only remembered after 6 years! Good thing I learned how to drive when I was in District 4, so I know I don't need to waste a month learning how to drive again.

I spot Finnick coming out of his door while rubbing his hands together repeatedly for warmth. Just to annoy him since he hasn't seen us yet, I grab snow and throw it at him. It lands right on his arm. Off guard, he loses his balance. He looks straight through me with accusing eyes.

"Do you know how long it took me to change?" He complains melodramatically. I look at his outfit. Plain jeans and a coat above a black shirt. He still look good, no surprise. "5 minutes?" I guess randomly.

Finn smirks, "Pretty much,"

On the way to the bakery, Johanna refuses to tell Finnick who she bought a gift for. Of course she won't, she's Finn's secret Santa. What fun would that do her if she just tells him?

Finnick is still pouting when he takes a look at me. He wolf-whistles. "All this for Peeta?" He eyes me again. "He doesn't deserve it," he says teasingly. My face heats up. Johanna, Madge, and Delly already know I'm attracted to Peeta, the last thing I need is Finnick teasing me about it. I shove him hard to the snow. He falls right the face laughing. He right about one thing; Peeta doesn't deserve me, he deserves better.

* * *

The bakery hall looks beautiful. It's decorated with green and red. In the middle is a dance floor, with a disco ball in the middle with something - that I'm unsure of - hanging under it. The best part is the Christmas tree in the corner with the colorful gifts underneath it. I'm not a huge fan of colorful things but this is amazing. The ornaments we decorated together 2 days ago are already hanging. I look at the one I decorated; green with glitter dots. I remember telling Peeta that glitter makes everything better then threw a handful of it on him. Shortly after that, Peeta and I had a glitter fight. It's ended when the rest of the tributes found us covered in it. I smile at the memory and look at Peeta's ornament than hang close to mine. It's painted soft orange - like my dress/his favorite color - and has a glitter smile that looks a bit retarded from our glitter fight. I add Peeta's gift with rest, then join the others. Annie is kissing Finnick under a mistletoe. Which is kinda cute. Finnick tall and handsome, Annie shorter but absolutely gorgeous in her black and silver sequin dress. I turn away with a heavy heart and facing me is a smiley Peeta.

"Hey," He looks at me. "Wow, you look amazing, that's my favorite color." he looks a bit dazed when he says it though.

I blush and look down avoiding his eyes. I don't know what to say so I settle for a lame "I know and thanks,"

He smirks at me, "Hey at least you're not wearing some lame sweater your grandmother made you," I take a look at his sweater and laugh. It's a red and white wool sweater, striped with tiny reindeers. "Aw, Peet. I think it's cute," I say honestly. He starts laughing and which I follow-up.

"Katniss!" I jump and look at Cash coming closer in her bright yellow dress. She smiles warmly at me. "Since your here now, we should exchange gifts."

We all pick up the gift we bought and sit all crossed legged on the floor waiting for Cashmere to say something since she arranged the party and all.

"Okay I'll go first," she says. She throws a green wrapped box at Gloss. He smirks and rips the wrapper off. It's a book. "This is awesome. Thanks Cash," He turns the book around to show us it. I squint my eyes to see the bold red title. "75 Most Disgusting Bugs" its reads.

...

I'll just not comment on it. "I thought it's suitable for him," Cashmere shrugs. Gloss scowls at her and throws at roll of paper at her. "Well I thought this was suitable for you,"

Cash unrolls the paper and scowls. "Gee, thanks." She rolls her eyes, and shows us the paper. A kitten hanging by a vine with "Hang in there baby" written in red.

... Ew

I'll just not comment on that either. Johanna passes her gift to Finnick; which is a sweatshirt written on it "Hot stuff" in bold letters. And so it goes on, the gifts are passed until there is no one left but Peeta and I. Which means Peeta is my secret Santa. I don't know how our luck is that we got each other. I don't know why I feel giddy with excitement. The rest already forgot about us and already started talking to one another about different things. I stand up slowly, a bit struggling with the silly heels. Thankfully they aren't that high. I'm almost as tall as Peeta with them. I give him his gift first excited for his reaction. He neatly opens the wrapper than Prim wrapped for me. He normal smiley face changes to shock.

"This is latest game of Call of Duty! It isn't even out here yet!" He exclaims. I almost laugh at his reaction. "How did you-" he starts.

"Let's just say I have my ways," I interrupt him.

The truth is I just ordered the gift, the first day I picked Peeta's name out of the plastic bag. I was actually afraid it wouldn't arrive from the Capitol in time for the party, but the odds were in my favor this time.

He smiles shyly as he hands be a small black box tied in a green ribbon. I remove the ribbon and let it fall to the ground. I lift the lid open.

I gasp.

It's absolutely beautiful. It's a locket. A heart pearl with blue stones surrounding it. I rub my thumb over it repeatedly. It's so soft and amazing. I open it and find Prim's picture inside it laughing. That's why she said she knew Peeta's my secret Santa. But the second side of the locket is empty. He even gave me a choice to put the picture of my choice. I smile at him being so considerate. I don't think a 'Thanks you' would be enough.

"I asked for green stones but they didn't have any stock. Sorry, I know it's you favorite color." He adds sheepishly. I shake my head.

"No, it's perfect. Thank you. Again."

I hesitate before I ask,: "C-can you help me put it on?"

He takes the locket and I feel is hand brush my neck as he closes the clasp. The up-beat music changed to a soft slow one.

Peeta bows, putting a hand behind his back and on forward towards me. "May I have this dance?" I laugh as I curtsy, holding the sides on my dress up. "You may,"

I put my hand on his shoulder and he places his hand on my waist. It's feels weird and unsettling the warmth on Peeta's hand. We glide the middle dance floor laughing. Peeta's laughs are so infectious I can't help but return them.

"Katniss and Peeta are under a mistletoe!" Annie gasps loudly.

I look up and see the mistletoe hanging in the middle of the dance floor where we stand. That's what I couldn't see. Stupid mistletoe.

"U-um K-Katniss, we d-don't have-" Peeta stammers out, his face beet red. I could feel my own face hot red. I look down embarrassed.

"L-let's get this thing over with," I manage. I awkward step forward a bit. His lips are so close to mine but not touching. We are slowly advancing towards each other. I never imagined kissing Peeta would be in front of all the Tributes. I bite my lips and close my eyes. Peeta holds my hands. I have an urge to fling his hands and run away. I wanted this to be private.

"Hey Katniss! How about you get this over with?" Johanna yells at me. I turn away from Peeta. I give Jo a scowl and stick my tongue out. I turn to Peeta really fast and before I could realize Peeta is already half way there. I collide my head with his head.

"Ow," we both yelp simultaneously.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. I rub my head with my fingers.

"S'okay," he answers with a small smile. Cashmere passes us some ice. I put it on my head and check my phone for something to do rather than sand there awkwardly. 1 message and 2 missed calls from... Madge?

I leave the room and call Madge. I wonder what she wants. After 3 rings she picks.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Madge. You called?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, are you at home?"

"Um... No I'm at the bakery," I answer her awkwardly. Why is she asking?

"I left you gift with Prim, is that okay?" Oh I didn't get her a gift. I didn't know we were exchanging gifts anyway.

"Yeah it's fine. Thank you." I answer politely. I don't even mention forgetting her gift. I'll just buy one and give it to her the next time I see her.

I'm about to enter the party when Peeta stops me. He drags me to the kitchen.

"I want to give you something," he answers my questioning look. He opens a closet and brings out cheese buns.

"I heard Finnick never did give you those cheese buns,"

I nod, "He didn't," He hands me 2 hot cheese buns. I put a piece in my mouth and immediately the taste explodes in my mouth. I moan a little, "This is so good,"

"I'm glad you like it, I made it myself," he grins.

I almost choke on the bread. "I thought you only decorate,"

He shrugs. "Hey Katniss, listen..." He starts.

I knew he would want to talk about what happened earlier. I was just holding onto a small hope that he wouldn't.

"I don't want to make you feel awkward or anything. I just don't want to lose my best friend," he continues.

Best friend? That was not what I expected. Yet, I plaster a smile on my face. Not trusting my voice, I nod. Peeta gives me a hug as I continue to stuffing my face with cheese buns to prevent me from talking.

We walk back to the party together. I can't help but think what would have happened if I hadn't had turned around. If I had kissed Peeta. Probably he wouldn't have stood there giving me cheese buns and calling me his best friend. He would have gave me a kiss and called me his girlfriend like I would have wanted.

**Okay don't kill me! I know I would have wanted them to kiss too, but when they do... you better expect some Everlark fluff! I apologize for any mistakes, I'm using my cousins laptop to send this chapter. Anyways, i hope you liked this chapter! and Review please 3?**


	19. Chapter 19

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Have a Great year all! New chapter for the occasion and it's super long! Thank you all for the reviews once again. I appreciate it all :)  
**

**Chapter 19:**

*January, Johanna's Pov*

I walk mindlessly through the town. I don't even know why I'm here. My foster parents are fighting again. I don't even know why; probably about something stupid as usual. My parents died when I was little. I don't remember much about it. I remember it was winter and I remember that my mother was pregnant at that time and we were on our way to hospital. I remember my parents worried faces. And then a car smashed into our car. Everything became a blur because our car slid on ice and feel into a freezing cold lake. I could barely take a shower without remembering myself shivering after someone pulled me out of that lake. Blight - my foster dad - told me that the man was drunk. I hate drunken people now. I try to avoid Haymitch as much as possible, but honestly I don't really hate him. He's just drinking away his pain. After his first wife - Maysilee Donner - died, he couldn't bear the pain, so drinking became his obsession. I don't mind Haymitch, he's not drinking for leisure, like that man. He knows not the one to drink then drive. I know Haymitch wouldn't do that. I would never drink alcohol, the rest of the Tributes know that I hate alcohol -except Katniss - but they don't know why. Neither does Peeta. It just never came up.

Blight and Greta - foster mom - adopted me when I was 12. They had already sent one of their older adopted children off to college and they were ready for a new child in the house. It was a nice change for all the other houses I've been to. This one I felt good in. They cared about me. Greta can't have children that why they always adopt. Must have been a disappointing for Blight; he loves kids. I've never met my older adopted sibling. He's always in college. I've only seen pictures. Dark sticking out hair, blue eyes, tall, and he smiles, unlike me. We both lost our parents when we were little; that's the only common thing I know between us.

I sigh as I buy a cup of coffee. I'll have to wait a lot until this argument dies down. I walk and look at the decoration come down. Oh well, I never liked those silly decorations, yet I know Peeta would beg to differ. Ah, Peeta. He likes Katniss and Katniss like him. They are both oblivious of it. I regret talking when they were about to kiss. Maybe the would finally date and get over with it. It was still funny when they hit there heads. I smile a little to myself.

"Johanna? Johanna!" I hear a thick familiar voice call. I feel my stomach do flips. It can't be... I turn around and see Gale running towards me.

"I've been looking for you," he says. What the hell?

"What do you want Gale?" I snap. I'm in no mood for his shit right now.

"Look Jo. I wanted to talk to you about this summer..." He trails off. I swallow the lump in my throat. He's talking about my failed birthday party. Him and Glimmer. No.

"I don't want to hear about it," I start to walk away. This time it doesn't have to go his way. He holds my arm.

"Johanna's just listen to me, I wanted to tell you this a long time ago," he pleads. I'm stronger than Gale. I yank my arm away.

"You made your choice the second you kissed that whore. Now deal with it," I spit out with venom. I start to walk away.

"Damn it Johanna!" He calls after me frustrated. "Stop for a second!"

I turn around and face him. His brown hair is getting longer and his grey eyes are pleading. No. I won't give. I'm stronger than him. "You can't always have what you want Gale," I pause. "Stop begging like a little lost puppy," with that I turn in my heels and walk away from Gale without looking back.

He breaks my heart and expects me to take him back and listen to the shit he says? No way is fucking hell. If wants my respect then he shouldn't have lost it to some whore that throws herself at guys.

Line break-

*Katniss Pov*

A mockingjay. That's what it is. Madge gave a small gold mockingjay pin. It's beautifully crafted. I wear it almost on all my clothes because it reminds me of father, but I don't dare take off the locket Peeta gave me. Thankfully, it's long enough to be safely hidden under my shirt for no one to see. Day after the party, I ordered for Madge a strawberry colored lipstick from the Capitol because I know how much she likes the color. It was a bit expensive - nothing we could have afforded before - but thankfully Mother's new job here pays much better than the one in district 4. New Year was fun; I stayed with Prim rather than the Tributes. We went to the woods and watched the fireworks from there. It's different than District 4. In 4, we would spread out blanket on the sand, watch the fireworks, and then joke around until the sunset came out. In the woods, it's different. Prim was afraid some wild dog would attack us. So, we watched the fireworks, and then went home. Still, I enjoyed my time.

I also did talk to Peeta later that night. He told me that he also stayed with his siblings because they came back from college for New Year. He also asked me if I had already put another picture in the locket. I shook my head. I don't know who to put to be honest. Prim is the only one I truly certainly love. I won't put Mother because…I just won't. I don't see to open the locket and remember everything she's done. I also don't want to put Father because it would make me sad every time I see it.

Which reminds me, the vespa LVX 150 is actually really good, almost new. It's also much easier to get through town with it. I gave Prim a ride and she was laughing the whole time. It makes me happy when I see Prim happy. I want her to forget after the year when father died, but I can't say the same thing about myself. I will never ever forget. They were the worst years of my life. The shit with Kevin came after it.

I also promised Peeta a ride around town. More like he made me promise. His father got him new paint, nothing - and I quote - "that makes my adrenaline pump" as hit his fist on his chest. I smiled a little when he did that. So he got me to promise him. And now we are going for a joy ride. I'm glad thing are not awkward between Peeta and I. I don't want one stupid almost-kiss to ruin that small amount of laughter Peeta gets out of me. It makes me forget the bad shit in life for a second.

I reapply the peanut butter ointment on my burn then grab my jacket and 2 helmets and walk outside. Prim is lying on the watching TV as I tell her I'm off to Town. The locket bumps against my chest as I jog to place both helmets on my LVX 150 and head to Peeta's . I ring the door bell and wait for a response. A minute later, a tall guy that resembles Peeta closely but with shorter and less curly hair answers the door.

"Hi, could you tell Peeta I'm here?" I ask politely. Peeta is always polite with Prim and Mother. I'd be embarrassed if I didn't treat them the same.

"You are...?" He asks raising his eyebrow. His face lights up with recognition. "You're Katniss, right?" I nod and unconsciously decide that Peeta looks much better than his brother.

He give me a sign as if saying "Give me a second" and leaves the door way. I peer inside the house. The shape and size of the house is pretty much identical with our house. But the design is different. Peeta's house is has a homey feeling, ours is properly furnished but some-what empty. Peeta's blond messy hair and electric blue eyes comes in my view. He's wearing a blue jacket that compliments his eyes with dark jeans.

"Hey Katniss," he greets me. I snap out of staring at Peeta like a weirdo.

"Hey, ready to go?" He opens his mouth to answer when his brother calls out to him.

"Have fun on your date Pita-Bread~!" He teases.

We both turn red. "It's not a date!"

I stifle a laugh. "Pita bread?" I ask once where out of the house. He scowls teasingly with is weird on Peeta's face. "Shut up,"

I give Peeta the blue extra helmet while I put on my own black one.

"Nice ride," he grins. "All you need is a leather jacket and your ready to go,"

I shove him playfully and climb on. Peeta does the same. Like the gentleman he is, Peeta keeps a proper distance between us. Not too far or too close. I could feel his arm wrap around my waist so he could stay on board. I rest my my hands on the handles.

"Ready?" I ask playfully. He doesn't get to answer. I give the handles a twist and hit the gas. I feel Peeta grip tightens on my waist not to fall off. My stomach does flips and my heart beats faster than usual.

I steer around town. The wind tickles my face and blows it behind me. I feel sorry for Peeta, all my hair is slapping his face. I take a left and Peeta put is hands up in the air and screams: "Wooo!"

That brings a grin on my face as I press on the gas to go faster. From the mirror I see Peeta wobble trying to keep balance, and then wraps his arms around my waist for protecting. I feel my stomach do flips.

I stop at the meadow and get off the scooter. "You turn,"

He gives me a confused look. "What?" I rolls eyes at him.

"Come on, take the wheel. I know you could drive," I push him forward, slightly, damn Peeta is not as light as I expected. Thankfully, he gets the idea and moves closer to the steering wheel.

"It's like driving a car, only it's more distracting," I tell him. Except, my voice different, unlike mine, almost... Sexy. That's odd. I can't stop the flow of redness in my cheeks at that thought. I slowly, like Peeta might be an explosive bomb, put my arms around Peeta's waist not to fall off.

He begins so carefully I almost smile. Careful not fall off, crash into anything, break something. He gains confidence and goes a bit faster. We past the merchant shops and I wave when I see Madge. I also wave when I see Madge walking next to Gale. Thankfully, Peeta is concentrating on the road like I told him to. On our way home, he wavers when we see Glimmer, Clove come out of the mall with a bunch of bags in their hands. Good thing, he remembers not to stay distracted.

When we reach, Peeta turns of the switch and we climb off the Vespa.

"I had a fun time. Thanks Kat," he grins. I scowl and snatch the keys from him.

"Don't call me that," I demand.

He is smirking now, "Okay fine, I won't call you that, sweetheart," Haymitch has a habit if calling me that instead of my name. It's going to be even worse if Peeta starts call me that.

"You are being such an ass!" I complain. He's smiling wildly now. I glare at him then start dragging my motor scooter to the backyard.

He walks with me. "You smell like peanut butter, new perfume?."

I let out a small laugh, "It's not perfume. It's my burn ointment,"

"Oh, are you okay?" He asks.

"Fine,"

He grins. "I like it," then starts to walk way. "Bye sweetheart!" He calls out with a laugh. I flash him my middle finger and walk into my house.

He knows I'm kidding because I could hear his laughs echoing my ears. I feel a smile threatening to spill on my face. I feel so cheery. I haven't felt this happy in a long time.

But that cheeriness flew right out our door the second I hear my mother screech: "Kat-niss!"

Mother walks in, eyes bloodshot, and bottle in hand. I knew this would happen. I was surprised she didn't do it the same day. I thought all her old habits died. I guess not. And this is not good. At all.

Every year, the day I lost Father to a mining explosion, Mother would drink to oblivious. Prim and I would usually spend the night some where other than home on that day. This year, Mother didn't do anything, but sit there and mindlessly watch Tv. Why did she have to pick today? The one day I feel hope and happiness she ruins it.

My eyes dart around the room and I spot Prim. She in the kitchen corner. She hates it when Mother drinks. I give her a look telling her to stay where she is for the moment. She understands.

"Mother..." I begin slowly. "How about you give me the bottle?"

"No," she answers bluntly and takes another swing. She remind of Haymitch in class when he gets a new bottle from under his desk.

"Give it to me now!" I say forcefully. This is not a good time.

"No! Why don't you run along and play with your friends?"

I glare at her and I don't even think she even cares. "Mother, you don't want to do this,"

"You don't know what I want!" She yells. "I apologized! You didn't give a damn! You don't care!"

"Stop it!" I try to say in a calm voice. This cannot be happening. I don't know what to do. Every year, I'm not here. I'm away lying on the beach sand alone with Prim in a small motel room.

"No! He promised he'd stay!" She throws the bottle on the ground and it shatters into pieces. I heard Prim sob quietly. She's scared.

I hear Mother yell and glass contacting the floor. I make no effort in noticing or caring about her anymore. I rush to Prim.

I get down on her level. "I need you to pack some things then go over to Rue's for the night, okay?" I say as calmly as possible not to scare her any further.

"What about you?" She sobs slowly. I wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"I'll be fine. Now go," she nods and rushes upstairs.

I also run upstairs taking 3 steps at a time. I don't take anything from my room except a sleeping bag and a flashlight. No time for anything else.

I hear Mother yell from downstairs: "He promised! He promised!" Then a sound of shattering glass and things knocked over.

I see Prim in the hallway with her things. We rush downstairs without Mother noticing us and slip outside the back door.

I give a nod to Prim and she walk away. Thank god, Rue's house is only 2 minutes away. Still, I told Prim to text me when she reaches.

I spread the sleeping bag where Peeta and I usually hand out. Recently a tree sprouted out, so hopefully it will protect me from the sun in the morning. It's freezing. I'm shaking like a leaf and I feel my teeth vibrating through its roots.

My mother's voice ring through my mind: 'He promised'. It's like déjà vu, I remembered Kevin. He promised me he would never hurt me. He would always be there for me. A lie that's what it is. I'm afraid of starting anything new it will break down into pieces. Like glass. This is why I'm afraid of anything with Peeta. He could always leave me. Then I'd truly be insane. This friendship that we've grown, I can't lose it, it would-

My thoughts are suddenly cut off by a drop of water on my nose. Then another on my cheek, I look up and a couple a drops fall on my face.

Shit. It's raining.

Thank god I told Prim to go to Rue's. I couldn't let her suffer in the rain with me. I need to grit my teeth to morning. I can't go back to my room. Mother could come up anytime and throw something at me. Mother would never hit us directly. The alcohol would influence her to think I'm a mahogany table or something. I have a scar above my left eye from a piece of flying glass. I look up the stars. Not too clear. I'm soaking wet. The tree isn't soon much in protecting me.

"Katniss?" A hear a familiar voice call out. I look up. More like try to look through the rain. I see his messy blond hair and glowing blue eyes that shine even in this kind of darkness.

"Katniss!" His face is now sure it's me. He climbs out the window and down the trellis. His blond curls are on his eyes. The clothes are sticking to his body. Even in my miserable sate, I try not to stare."Holy shit Katniss, what are you doing in the rain?"

My teeth are chattering so hard I could barely form a proper word. "I-I-I...M-m-mother... D-d-drunk..."

He doesn't need any more explanation. Peeta tugs on my arm to follow him. He starts to go up the trellis. Too drenched to care; shaking I follow him up.

The colorfulness in his room strikes me first. Orange walls with painting stuck to them. Beautiful paintings. I can't move from amazement. Even through I'm trembling from cold; I can't stop staring at them. It's so mesmerizing, I have to tear myself away to compliment him.

"Wow, they're beautiful," I say honestly. Beautiful doesn't even cut it. It's more than that. I've seen Peeta's room a couple of times but only through the window. Peeta comes back from his closet with a blue long sleeved shirt and red flannel pants.

"I've seen something even more beautiful, but thanks." Peeta says sheepishly and hands me the clothes. I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't want you to catch pneumonia," he shrugs.

I take a the clothes with a small smile at his consideration as he points to his room's bathroom.

I lock the door and look at myself. My hair is wet and barely a braid anymore. A minutes later, I'm stripped out of my wet clothes and into Peeta's pajamas. It has Peeta's cologne and smells a little like vanilla. I find myself liking the smell. The size not so much. I look like I'm wearing 6 sizes bigger than what I usually wear. The neckline is slipping off my shoulders and the sleeves have pulled up so I could see my hand. Thankfully, there is a tie on the waist so it won't fall down; which would be embarrassing if it did.

Peeta didn't ask anything more about Mother which I'm grateful. He knows it's hard to talk about it. He already has troubles with his own. My heart softens for Peeta when I think about it and my hatred for his Mother grows.

Before I come out of the bathroom I see Prim's text and smile with ease. I see Peeta in new clothes (sweatpants and a shirt) on his laptop.

"Aw you look cute," he smirks at me. I don't know if he's actually complimenting or teasing me. I'll just go with the latter.

"Yeah because it's you clothes," I stick my tongue out. Suddenly he has this mischievous glint in his eyes. Then he attacks me.

He tickles me and I boom with laughter.

"P-Peeta!... S-stop!" I say between laughs. He tickles me more and I can't stop laughing.

And then we hear it. Peeta and I look at each other horrified. Peeta stops abruptly. I fall out of his arms and onto the floor with a thud.

We hear his mother's screech out again:"Peeta! Who the hell do have in your room?!"

***Evil laugh* **

**This is my first cliffhanger in the story, only because I'm not actually good in writing them.. **

**Anyways I hope you like and please (For me?) review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**New Chapter, Enjoy.**

**Chapter 20: **

Shit, shit, shit!

The only thing that passed through my mind when I heard the witch's voice was: Well shit, I'm going to get Peeta in trouble and it's all my fault. Coming from the fact that she still hits her 17 year old son, she's narrow-minded. So, when she she sees her son holding a girl that is wearing his clothes, you could guess what she will thought. Hell will break lose. Not only that, Peeta accidentally -but painfully - dropped me on the hard wooden floor when he heard his mother.

"Sorry," he whispers. We could hear his mother's loud foot steps coming closer. "Hide under the bed," he hisses.

I know Peeta is trying to save both our asses so I rush to cover myself and crawl under his bed. It takes my eyes a moment to adjust. I look at my surrounding. first thing I notice is the dust. Also some weird things are under here. There is one pair of dark blue sneakers, a couple of papers, some coins, and a pair of pants. I almost laugh aloud at the new side of Peeta I've seen. Peeta is usually neat and clean. I'm definitely going to rub that in his face if I got out this problem alive. I feel a creak on the doorknob. I could peek from under the bed cover and see Peeta's mother come in.

She looks different up close. Her platinum blond hair in short and cut in a weird shape. She has some wrinkles on her face that she obviously tried to cover. Full make-up which makes her older in a bad way and a red dress that looks terrible. This kind of rage is bubbling in me. She's the woman who hits her son. Her perfect son that never does anything wrong. The one that teared up at my story because it was so similar to his.

"Peeta!" She screeched. She as if looking around trying to find the person who he was laughing with.

"Yes?" I hear Peeta say. Even with his terrible mother he is polite. I shake my head. One of the things Peeta is and I'm not. I want to see his expression but I can't really see him without exposing myself.

"Who was laughing here with you?! I could hear it all the way from the kitchen!" She is resting her hand on her hip questioning. I just want go up and slap her. Ugh.

"I was skyping my friend, Katniss our neighbor," he states like it's no big deal. Well that's another Peeta has and I don't. Ability to lie without stuttering.

She raises an eyebrow. "Her voice was like she was here,"

"I left the speakers louder than I intended. Didn't realise, sorry." It shows from the tone of his voice he is not sorry. I just hope the Witch doesn't catch on.

"Who is this Katniss? Have a met her?"

"No,"

"Whose her mother?" She questions. I don't really know why she asking all this but I hope she hurries up. I feel like I want to sneeze from how much dust in under here.

"'Donno." I could guess Peeta is shrugging "Mrs. Everdeen?"

The reaction on Mrs. Mellark's face is almost comical. Her face flushes red and her eyes grow hard.

"Everdeen!" She sneers. "Those good for nothing Seam brats come to live next door?!" I know I shouldn't be surprised but I'm truly shocked. She's more narrow-minded that I thought.

We used to live in Seam before Father died. He used to be a coal miner. We were passing by money wise but only with the help of Father's hunting skills. I can't believe she brought it up. It was almost 6 years ago. But how would she know? I haven't met Peeta until that embarrassing billiard incident.

I almost forgot that Mother used to live with the merchants. Her light blond hair and blue eyes are proof enough. It wasn't until last August we moved to the Merchants because of Mother's job. It wasn't like Mother didn't have experience before, it just that 6 years ago we didn't have a hospital, a mall, or bus stations. District 12 has grown heavily over the past 6 years.

"They are not Seam brats!" Peeta defends us. Oh no Peeta... You've already done enough and now you might get hurt.

"Your defending those good for nothing filthy Seam scums?! Why don't you just live with them?!" She screams in rage. Now I really just want to fucking punch her.

"Yes I am!" He bellows. "They are better than you'll ever be! At least they love each other! You don't give a crap about me!"

I have never see Peeta like this. Angry. His voice is almost scary. I see his mother's face become even redder as she advances towards him.

I hear a loud audible voice coming from the contact on skin. Shit.

"Don't she dare talk back!" She screams as she slams the door. I wait a good one second before I crawl out.

I see one of Peeta's cheeks are red and he is looking at his hands. I can't stand if when people I care about are in pain. I don't think I just rush and put my arms around his neck, like something I would do to Prim whenever she got hurt.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. This is all my fault! I shouldn't have come up! Mother shouldn't have had been drinking! I should have stand in the rain if my room! It's all because of me, Peeta got hurt because of me.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself,"

He could seriously read my mind. How could some nerd like Peeta read my mind?!

"It's my fault," I state as I sit in the edge of his bed. Actually it was his fault, he tickled me, but in not going to say that.

"Katniss, I know it's my fault. I tickled you,"

Okay, this is getting creepy.

I shrug wanting to get of the topic. I want to thank him for defending is even when he shouldn't have. I can't let something like that go unnoticed, I need to do something!

"I'm going to sleep on the floor and you take my bed," he explains as he starts to take out a roll-up mattress from his closet. My eyes widens.

"What! No!" I exclaim as I snatch the roll-up mattress for his hands. "You've already done enough today. I don't mind sleeping on a roll-up mattress,"

"Are you sure...?" He asks hesitantly. I know he is a bit surprised by my outburst. I nod multiple times to prove my point.

Peeta adds a blanket and a pillow. God, I still didn't thank him. He got slapped because of me! I'm terrible at words so I let my actions speak for me.

I tiptoe and give him a light kiss on his reddened cheek. "Thanks," I whisper quietly as I lay down. Peeta closes the lights and wishes me a goodnight before I fall into a nightmare.

* * *

_I try to figure out where I am by looking around. I'm in the middle of the streets. I look down again and see red blood covering the streets and myself. My white shirt and hair is now soaked in blood. I have no idea if it's mine or not. I'm trying my hardest not to scream. Where am I? Why I'm I covered in blood? I walk forward a bit and see figures lying lifelessly on the floor. The first body I see is Father's. I'm now crying and my eyes are stringing. Only just a dream a whisper to myself, but I can't stop. Prim materialises next to him. Dead. Her blond hair is red and her face is pale. Now I can't stop crying ,hypervating and shaking. I close my eyes. Not real, not real, not real! _

_"Katniss?" I open my eyes. I see Peeta in front of me alive. I'm so relived that someone is breathing that a run towards his. _

_His face breaks into a wide smile. "Thank god, you've ali–" he stops mid-sentence. His eyes go wide and his face pales. Then I see it. A wide wound at his stomach and blood pooling out. I can't control my scream anymore. _

_"Peeta!" I scream on top off my lungs as I see him fall to the ground._

"Katniss! Katniss, wake up!" I feel some one shake me. I blink my eyes open but they sting badly. I focus and see Peeta's messy blond hair that is sticking out in all directions and electric blue eyes. I feel him shake me again. Peeta is alive. Peeta is alive! I sit up quickly and attack his with a hug.

"Your alive," I croak out still shaking but not crying. Yet.

"Yeah I am. Nightmare?" He asks softly. I nod on his shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?" I shake my head. The images at too fresh in my mind still.

"Please? It will make you feel better,"

I move from the hug and look at his teary eyes.

"It was horrible," I say. "Father... P-Prim...y-you..." My voice cracks. Peeta looks at me with worried eyes and urges me to continue.

I saw the lump in my throat. "Everyone was dead. I couldn't–" I'm cut off my Peeta sudden hugs. I wrap my arms around him for comfort.

"Shh... I'm fine and Prim is fine." He soothes me. I want to sob in his shirt but I can't see to find the strength to do it. Or anything bug stay hugging Peeta.

"I'm sorry," I finally speak. "I woke you up,"

"It's fine. You were screaming though. Does it happen often?"

I nod and tears are threatening to spill. "Mostly about my father,"

He nods. "I get nightmares too, but differently. Less bloody,"

I look at him curious. He got me to tell him mine, then why shouldn't he? He gives me a small smile. "It's difficult to say." His eyebrows furrow in thought. "I'm dream about my mother. She's killing everyone and finally she reaches me. And when she kills me I wake up." He's frowning now. "You could guess why it's scary."

I nod because I do. I can't imagine dreaming about my own mother killing me day after day. It scary to think that you're not safe in your own house.

**I don't really know when is the next time I'll update. I'm very busy.. Anyways, just don't worry I'm not abandoning my story even though I don't update for a month. Anyways, Please review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so fucking much for the reviews! I was in such a bad mood when I last came on fanfiction. When I saw the review it complete brightened my mood and I was supposed to next update like in February or March. But your reviews motivated me to write even though it takes more time now. So thank you very much and enjoy thing chapter.**

**Chapter 21:**

I walk quietly down the school hall. The only thing I hear is my low footsteps on the floor. Gale always says I walk quietly. I guess I never really noticed until now. I'm already 5 minutes late to Algebra, and I'm in no mood of running. I have a lot on my mind and I want to think it out before I start solving complicated equations.

I don't know why I can't stop think about that day when Peeta's mother almost caught us. The morning after I woke up to find myself sleeping on Peeta's chest - again - and Peeta's arm was around my waist. I broke away quickly and went back to the floor to avoid any awkwardness that would soon to follow. I can't say that hadn't slept comfortably. I was nightmare-less and warm. It was like déjà vu. This happened to me last time Peeta and I slept in the same place. Mental note: never sleep in the same room or place as Peeta.

I left Peeta a messy note saying I didn't want Rye - Peeta's brother - to also come and find me in his room, and then I disappeared down the trellis. I don't really care if Rye comes in, I would have been hiding under the bed if he did. After Peeta's mother, I don't think Rye could compete. After I was done changing for the day, I went to pick up Prim who I almost hugged her to death. I missed her but I hadn't really thought about her. I had other things to deal with like Peeta's mother bashing me and my family. Prim still thought I slept under the tree. Not that I corrected her.

I can't help but think about what Peeta thinks of me. Surely nothing more than a friend. Maybe a best friend like he said before. It's hard to read Peeta sometimes it frustrates me. If he wanted anything more he would speak up, right?

Delaying no more I walk into the class. I see Ms. Leevy explaining something as she turns to face me.

"What is your excuse of being late Ms. Everdeen?" She places on hand on her hip.

'I was thinking about trying to understand Peeta more, and also your class is really boring' I think to myself. Aloud I say:" I was getting something," I lie lamely.

"That is not an excuse. What was so important that it could not wait after class?"

I roll my eyes at her. Why does she talk like that? I try to continue with my failure of a lie. "I was—"

I cut off by Finnick's silky voice. "I hope you don't mind Ms. Leevy, but I asked Katniss to get my notebook because I forgot it." He gave her a smile. Everyone in the whole freaking school knows that Ms. Leevy is in love with Finnick. He could get away with almost anything in her class. She absolutely hates Annie. She always screams at her. She's completely jealous of Annie, even though Finn is younger than Ms. Leevy by... 6 years or more. Apparently since Justin Bieber and Selena cougar is in fashion. It's absolutely disgusting. Annie is usually complaining about her.

Ms. Leevy looks at him and smiled widely. "Oh, in that case, take your seat Ms. Everdeen."

I move past her and walk to my sit which is - to my unfortunate luck - next to Finn. He is grinning at me as I slide into my seat.

"Hey there girl on fire," he says. I scowl at that nickname. He's never going to let me live that down.

"Hey there, little mermaid," I say in the same tone. Finnick is the swim team's captain. He and Annie stay in the water so much we sometimes joke that they are lost mermaids.

"I don't have red hair," he scoffs.

"Your hair is copper-ish." I say tilting my head checking.

He rolls his eyes annoyed. "Well, I saved your ass be a least bit grateful," then begins to write down what Ms. Leevy's saying.

Scribbling quickly, I pass him a poorly drawn version of him with a fishtail. I pass it to him. "I didn't asked to be saved,"

He scowls at me. "You suck at drawing," he states.

I shrug. "I'm no Peeta," I think everyone knows that Peeta is the best artist in the whole freaking school. His art pieces are sometimes on the school's newspaper. Also Finn knows Peeta for years, so I guess he picked up that Peeta loves to draw.

"Of course, the love of your life is complete different case," he laughs quietly.

I shove his elbow that was resting on his table, making his face kiss the table.

"He is not the love of my life," I hiss at him. Maybe he's not, but I do have some weird feelings about him...

"Ugh, okay. No need to get violent about it." He groans with pain. "I mean, seriously Katniss, my face is off limits."

I roll my eyes at him and look back at Ms. Leevy confused. What the fuck is she saying?

"Are you excited for the dance?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows in a joking manner. It's either Ms. Leevy is deaf or just ignoring the fact I'm having a conversation in the middle of her classroom.

"What the hell is 'the dance'?" I ask automatically. I raise my fingers to add quotations. What's the big deal about a dance anyways?

"Ah, I forgot your new here," he says. I narrow my eyes as he continues. "It's just a Valentine's day dance where each year the school raises money for charity. Every year is a different 'romantic' theme. Last year was Rome, the year before that was Spain...etc."

"What's this year theme?" I ask bored. It's a good cause but... Dances... Dressing up... Ugh...

"Paris,"

"Ugh, I'm so not going," I state. Yes, I'm going to pay for a ticket to go stand in the corner dateless while everyone else dances. No. thank. you.

"What? Why not?!" Finn exclaims. Of course he is going, he has Annie.

"Because it's boring,"

He snorts. "I bet I know ten guys who are willing to go with you. And one of them I'm sure you are interested in." He grins wickedly. ten guys? Finnick is just kidding. I bet he doesn't even know ten guys. I laugh silently at that thought.

"You don't even know ten guys," I say aloud. He looks at me offended.

"I do too!"

"Oh yeah? Name them."

"Fine!" He snarls. "Peeta, Gloss, Thresh, Gale, Tyler...uh...Cato... Marvel.. "He trails off.

"That's it?" I almost burst out laughing. "Gale, Tyler, and Cato are dating, smart ass." I smirk at him. "I think I know more guys than you."

He scowls deeply. "Whatever," then rolls his eyes clearly indicating that I'm obviously correct. He continues to write his notes quietly until the bell rings.

Line break-

I'm pushing the crowd as I jog to reach the parking lot. Prim is hanging out with Rue and Rory, so I don't have to pick her up and take her home. From Rue's giggles and laughs, I have a suspicion that Prim is dating Rory, or will be dating Rory. I should talk to her about it, she's still too young to dating.

Apparently, from what I heard during lunch, almost everyone is going to this stupid Valentine's Day dance. It even surprised me when I heard Johanna is going. All the girls are going shopping this weekend, and they asked me to join them even though I'm not going. It was a pain in my ass last time I went. So, I'm not even bothering with joining them. I tried to explain to Cash that I'm not going to the dance, but kept thinking it was a funny joke.

I roll my eyes at the thought and turn the key on my Vespa, and it buzzes with a start. Even though it's looks new, it's still pretty old. I'm just afraid it would break down or something. I'm about to put on my helmet when I see a jogging Peeta come. His cheeks are slightly red like he has been running for a while.

"Katniss! Thank god I found you," he says as he comes up next to me.

"Huh?" I wonder if...

"My car broke down and I've been looking for someone to give me a ride,"

"Oh," I say slightly disappointed. "Hop on," I give him a helmet and place his bag inside my seat.

The drive to our houses is a quiet one, the only thing we could hear is the soft buzz of the motor. The motor is not the only thing buzzing; my mind will not turn off and focus on the road. I already almost crashed into a tree twice. I just can't concentrate. Peeta is sitting behind me with his hand around my waist. I could not help think about the stupid Valentine's Day dance. Is Peeta going? I should ask him, but not now. Who is going with? No, I'm not going to ask that. Is she prettier than me? Most probably. I barely have any curves, and my breasts aren't large. I'm not exactly attractive. I could see why Peeta wouldn't want to be seen with me. He would probably want to be seen with someone like Glimmer or Johanna or—

Oh my god. This thought pulls me up so abruptly, I almost take a wrong turn. How could I have not thought of it before? Peeta has a crush on Jo, and Jo - for the first time - wants to go to a dance without someone forcing her. I can't bel— actually I can believe. Johanna likes him, and Peeta likes her. But how did Johanna tell me that she and Peeta are always only going to be friend? Was she lying to cover up her feelings? The thoughts depress me. My head is spinning with thoughts, now I just want to crash a tree so I could stop it.

Finally we reach our houses, and I cut of the motor. Peeta climb off and hands the helmet smiling. I'm not smiling, my thoughts are depressing me.

"How was your day?" He asks me. I avoid eye contact. I'm afraid if he looks through them he'd be able to see what I'm thinking as usually. Peeta has this thing that - somehow, I don't know how - he knows what I'm thinking. Am I that predictable? More reasons for him not be with me. Great.

I shrug. "Boring." I reply shortly. Peeta notices but doesn't comment.

"Are you going to the dance?" He asks a little timidly.

"Uh... Not really," I answer. "You know, dances are not really my thing..."

"Oh right..." Am I imagining things, but does he look crestfallen?

"Are you going?" I ask dreading the answer.

"Nope."I have an urge to laugh with relief. That means he's not going with Johanna, and means that Johanna is going with someone else. I wonder who.. "Last year I was forced to go with Glimmer. I hate ties and dressing up," he makes a face.

"Me too," now I laugh. For real, not that fake laugh that I usually give people.

We stand in a comfortable silence, until I break it. Impulsive as usual.

"You want to come in? I have some left over Mac n' cheese that Prim made," I blurt out. I don't know why I'm like this around Peeta. I'm always acting impulsively and without thinking.

Peeta raises his eyebrows.

Before he could answer I continue, "You wouldn't want to miss it, it's amazing,"

"Alright, if it's amazing and all," he teases.

"It is," I bump him playfully.

We enter my quiet house, mom probably still working and Prim is still with her friends. I gesture Peeta to follow me. We climb up the stairs and the second I step on wooden floor Peeta stops me.

"What?" I ask.

"Let me guess where your room is," he requests. Odd request but I just nod my head to amuse him.

"Okay,"

He stops for a minute to think then walks to exactly where my door is and holds the handle. "Is this it?"

I clap quietly, "Congratulation, you just saved the world," I say with an eye roll.

He bows, "Thank you, thank you,"

"Get over yourself," I push forward to open my door.

I walk in and Peeta follows behind me. He stops for a second to look around the room. "Nice room," he comments.

I narrow my eyes. Is he joking or actually being sincere. But since Peeta is a good person I'm guessing it's the latter. The second Peeta touches my bed to sit on it; Buttercup springs out from under my bed.

"Your cat?" He asks.

"No, it's the gardener's cat that lives in my room," I reply sarcastically. We don't even have a gardener.

Peeta rolls his eyes, "what's his name?"

"Buttercup and he hates me."

Peeta chuckles softly. "Why?"

"Uh, I tried to drown him in a bucket," I reply proud. I wanted the disgusting feline to die. I had to let it stay when we first moved here. Prim begged so hard, cried even. He's an okay cat. He stopped hissing at me after a while.

"Wow, and you expect him to like you?"

"I never said that!" I laugh. It seems that Peeta is the only one who could get me to laugh.

Line break-

Peeta sits across from the table eating. His blond hair almost looks golden, and I can't stop my eyes from drifting to stare at Peeta's eyes. He has the longest blond eyelashes I've ever seen. I'm surprised they don't get tangled. His eyes remind me of the sky, sometimes the sea in district 4. They are always so clear. I just—

"You're right," Peeta cuts off my endless thoughts for a minute. "Her Mac n' cheese is awesome,"

I don't really take compliments but these are addressed towards Prim. Before I could thank him the front door open and a slim figure with blond hair tied with a pink ribbon walks in. "Speak of the angel," I say.

Prim grins at me and greet Peeta politely. Peeta compliment her food and she blushes. The idea of Prim blushing because of a boy reminds me of what I needed to tell her about Rory.

"Hey Prim, would you sit down?"

"Sure," she chirps happily. Peeta raises his eyebrows questioning but doesn't say anything. 'Boy talk' I mouth to him. He nods understandingly.

"So, Prim. A little birdy told me that you and Rory are getting close," a bird a.k.a Rue. She didn't tell specifically, but her giggles say otherwise.

"Mhm..." Prim says unknowing were this is going.

I take a deep breath and say:"I think you are too young to be dating. Meanwhile Rory is a good kid, but I think you should wait,"

Prim's face is shocked then quickly became embarrassed like a little tomato.

"I—I—we..." She stammers.

"Live your childhood Prim," Peeta continues for me - which I thank him for. He is better with words than I am. "13 is too young, maybe wait another 2 years? I had my first kiss when I was 15,"

I'm suddenly curious of Peeta's first kiss. I wonder... "Yeah, me too." I say a little unfocused.

Prim is still blushing like crazy. "We are not dating!" She exclaims. "We are just friends."

I look at her skeptically.

"Promise."

"Alright," I say finally. Prim stand up to leave but before she could Peeta stops her.

"Just make sure your first kiss is someone you love." He says. "Oh and by the way, your Mac n' cheese is delicious," he smiles warmly.

"Thank you," Prim whispers the rushes to her room.

"I think we embarrassed her," I say after a very long awkward pause.

"You think?" Peeta replies sarcastically.

"Yup,"

Peeta chuckles quietly as he finishes his dinner. He kept on rubbing his neck and wrist throughout the whole thing. Strange, I've never seen him like this. I'm surprised even I noticed. I was busy being curious most of the dinner.

"Hey… Katniss?" Peeta says as we place our plates in the sink

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of hanging out together instead of being alone when the dance comes up, I don't mean like—"

"Like go to the dance as friends?" I rudely cuff him very confused.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He explains quickly. "Like instead of being alone while everyone in the dance, we go bowling or something."

"Uh... I was under the impression that we are already hanging out that day," I say. Actually, that's a lie. I was going to spend that day read some cheesy romantic novel or something like that.

"Yeah, okay, great!"

He gives me a goofy smile that I gladly return. Now he just let wondering two things:

-Who was Peeta's first kiss?

-Why the fuck does Peeta even care about hanging out with me? I'm nothing special like Jo.

**I hope you liked it and I thank you for constructive criticism. I will fix everything when I find the time. Please review. Also who would you rather Gale be with? Johanna or Madge? If Madge then who should Jo be with? **


End file.
